


O Children

by valvalblueee



Series: Otros UA que quiero para Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mutants, Protective Erik, children of men au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: En un mundo donde los niños han dejado de nacer, mutantes y humanos inician una guerra dónde el más apto sobrevive. Charles Xavier es una pequeña luz de esperanza, hay vida formándose en su vientre y ese pequeño milagro, lo expondrá a peligros de los que Erik está decidido a protegerlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está inspirado en la película británica Children of men (Niños del hombre), desde que vi la película supe que era el concepto perfecto para un hermoso Cherik.  
> El título está inspirado en la canción "O children" de Nick Cave, aunque las letras no coinciden directamente con el fanfic, hablan sobre un tiempo de guerra y pues bueno, es un tema general del fanfic (?).  
> Finalmente, es el primer mpreg que hago en mi vida xD tampoco poseo una beta, así que habrá algunas fallas, igual espero que les guste~

* * *

Charles observó a la joven morena estremecerse bajo los cuidados de Hank. Ella tenía tantas heridas que era difícil creer que había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo. Hasta que, horas más tarde, la muchacha murió ante la pena silenciosa de todos. Charles suspiró, resignado, con un notable cansancio que opacaba sus ojos azules.

Al asomarse a la vista de su jardín seco y descuidado, se preguntó, otra vez, en que momento su fe había comenzado a morir. Ya no tenía discursos positivos que dar, todos se agotaban cuando otra bomba estallaba dentro del país. Lo único que podía ofrecer era resignación y una mansión enorme que se usaba como refugio para los mutantes. Era gracioso que ese mismo lugar fuera una antigua escuela dónde se había ofrecido un mejor futuro para muchos niños con dones especiales.

_Niños_ , pensó Charles con nostalgia. Los niños habían dejado de existir hace más de diez años. Ya no había más bebés viniendo al mundo. La infertilidad simplemente atacó como si fuera un poderoso virus. El problema no parecía ser preocupante, hasta que los hospitales de todo el planeta dejaron de reportar nacimientos. Los niños nacidos, comenzaron a morir y los pocos que sobrevivieron, se habían hecho jóvenes. En cuanto las risas y los llantos infantiles desaparecieron para siempre, la bulla de las guerras fueron un terrorífico sustituyente. La escuela dejó de tener alumnos y a cambio llegaron mutantes gravemente heridos.

Extrañaba muchas cosas, a veces se cuestionaba si todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Me permites? –Hank lo interrumpió. Tenía las manos sobre los mangos de empuje de su silla de ruedas. Charles asintió. –Raven envió un mensaje. Ellos llegaran en una semana. –Hank lo estaba llevando por los alrededores de lo que antes era el estanque. Solían haber muchas flores ahí, pero ya sólo quedaban ramas secas y tierra.

—¿Te notificó algo más?

—No. Parece que todo marchó bien.

—¿Recibiste noticias de Logan?

—Nada. Ya sabes cómo es él.

Hank se detuvo en medio del viejo puente. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, últimamente ya no había mucho que decir. Las noticias eran las mismas todos los días. Enfrentamientos al sur o al norte, sequías, muertes…ya daba igual, lo único diferente eran los nombres.

—En realidad quería informarte sobre el avance del suero.

Los ojos de Charles brillaron, hace meses que no recibía noticias sobre el proyecto de Hank para hacer que vuelva a caminar sin afectar demasiado sus poderes. Él estaba acostumbrado a su silla, pero en estos tiempos, caminar era un requisito para seguir sobreviviendo.

—¿Algo positivo? –Preguntó esperanzado.

—Eso creo, debemos probarlo ahora.

Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Hank. El lugar, era uno de los pocos espacios decentes dentro de la mansión, aparte de la biblioteca y la cocina. El resto de la casa se había decolorado y cada día se descubría una rajadura nueva en las paredes o techos. A Charles le gustaba estar ahí, pero, por lo general, prefería no entrar e interrumpir los momentos de Hank. La mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en su estudio o en la biblioteca, rebuscando datos que pudieran servir en las misiones. Y la otra parte, se encargaba de supervisar a los mutantes que habían decidido seguir quedándose en su casa.

—Ya sabes, los efectos pueden dejarte inconsciente unos minutos.

Charles asintió. La fina aguja penetró su piel y el líquido azulino recorrió sus venas. Cuando el suero se terminó, Hank dio un paso atrás, esperando algún cambio o un informe novedoso. Por su parte, Charles sintió un leve mareo que intensificó el rango de sus poderes. Fue bastante doloroso, pero se contuvo de gritar y en cambio, apretó las manos en los reposabrazos de su silla. Su respiración se agitó durante unos segundos, antes de que comenzara a sentir levemente la temperatura de sus piernas.

—¿Y entonces? –Cuestionó el científico.

—Mis poderes aumentaron los primeros minutos, pero en cuanto comencé a sentir las piernas, comenzaron a disminuir.

—Oh –Hank se mostró desilusionado.

Charles sonrió.

—Pero aún los tengo.

Los ojos de Hank se iluminaron. Era un buen avance para ambos, lo habían estado intentando desde que las confrontaciones entre hombres versus mutantes se volvieron más intensas y sangrientas.

—¿Aún tienes qué?

Charles y Hank saltaron del susto al escuchar la voz molesta de Erik viniendo desde el umbral de la puerta. El hombre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, llena de barro seco y rastros de ceniza. El corazón de Charles latió con fuerza, no había visto a Erik desde hace seis meses.

—No están respondiendo. –Insistió el alemán. Sus penetrantes ojos celestes observaron con atención al profesor.

—Se suponía que venías en una semana –Charles lo acusó con una clara intensión de desviar el tema. Si Erik se enteraba que seguía con la idea del suero, habría grandes problemas.

—Decidí adelantarme –Erik respondió. Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estaban el par de amigos. –¿No me leíste la mente, Charles?

El profesor entró en un breve estado de pánico antes de decidir que lo mejor era decirle la verdad y mostrarle los avances que Hank había logrado con el suero. Así que se puso de pie, sin tambalearse, mostrándose bastante seguro. Se dio cuenta que Hank retrocedió asustado, un poco más lejos de lo necesario. Los ojos de Erik lo miraron con furia, estaba listo para comenzar a gritar y arrojar las cosas que fueran necesarias.

— _Tranquilízate, Erik_. –Charles habló usando su telepatía. Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Aún conservo una parte de mis poderes.

—¿Funcionó? –El alemán se mostró incrédulo. Charles volvió a recostarse sobre su silla con fastidio.

—Por supuesto. Hank seguirá trabajando para mejorarlo. El suero de ahora sólo fue una prueba.

La expresión molesta de Erik volvió a mostrarse, aunque estaba claro que no atacaría a nadie esta vez. Aunque Charles no terminó de comprender la razón por la que Erik parecía seguir negándose a la idea del suero.

—Necesitamos hablar, Charles.

Y dicho eso, se retiró del laboratorio. El profesor le ofreció una sonrisa a Hank disculpándose por tener que marcharse tan pronto.

No fue en la silla, decidió ir tras Erik caminando, sin importarle si este lo miraba con exasperación. Ambos se adentraron a la habitación que compartían, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe y se quedaron en silencio. Charles habría deseado otro tipo de encuentro, uno más ameno, que demostrara lo mucho que se habían extrañado durante los largos meses que estuvieron separados, pero, lamentablemente, ese era el panorama que estaban enfrentando.

Charles suspiró.

—Dime que el suero no es porque sigues pensando en esa estúpida idea –Erik le estaba dando la espalda, algo típico de él cuando estaba enfrentando una guerra mental consigo mismo.

—Hablamos de esto. Sabes que no retrocederé a mi decisión, Erik. No sólo quiero acompañarte, necesito ayudar al equipo y no solo quedarme aquí, en esta silla, mirando como cada día alguien muere o alguien se va. –Charles se detuvo, su respiración se había agitado mientras hablaba exaltado. –Por favor, déjame ir contigo.

—Es peligroso.

—También lo es aquí. –Charles se acercó a Erik, enfrentando el rostro ajeno que mantenía una expresión de pánico y molestia. –Hank no lo notificó, pero este último mes estallaron tres bombas cerca de la mansión. –Erik levantó los ojos en una clara muestra de susto. –Nadie salió herido, tranquilo. Utilicé a cerebro para hacer creer a todos que este lugar no existe. Nos ayudará por un tiempo, pero no será para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes? Aquí en la mansión o allá contigo, es igual de arriesgado.

Erik cayó rendido sobre la cama, sus manos le cubrieron el rostro y pasaron por su cabello desordenado; estaba ansioso. Charles no necesitaba leerle la mente para descubrir que su pareja tenía miedo, Erik había perdido una hija antes. Charles lo entendía, pero ya no podía seguir allí, pasando días y noches con la preocupación en la punta de la boca.

—Escúchame cariño –Charles se puso de cuclillas frente al hombre, tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño. –Quiero estar contigo. Luchar a tu lado, hasta perder el aliento o verte partir primero. Este lugar, esta mansión, ya no es mi hogar. Mi hogar está contigo, Erik.

Los pálidos ojos de azul metálico de Erik lo observaron, había calidez en ellos, así como también inquietud. El hombre bajó la vista, suspirando, con una sonrisa débil y agotada.

—Dentro de dos semanas saldré en una misión, será la última –explicó Erik. Charles comenzó a sentirse inquieto. –Mientras esté fuera, ese maldito suero debe estar listo. Si no lo está, me quedaré aquí, ya no habrá más misiones ¿Estás bien con eso, Charles?

El pequeño hombre asintió, sabía que Erik no cedería más de lo necesario. De cualquier manera, las condiciones eran justas, confiaba en las habilidades de Hank. Además, las misiones duraban de cuatro a seis meses. Había tiempo suficiente, sólo esperaba que Erik regresara a salvo.

Después de su conversación, no volvieron a tratar el tema, ni nada respecto al mundo exterior. Cuando los dos se reencontraban, la guerra, los mutantes y los humanos, eran temas olvidados. Mayormente, se recostaban sobre la cama, en silencio, besándose o sólo acariciándose. En fechas como esa, Charles le contaba sobre los libros que había leído en ausencia de Erik y su novio lo escuchaba atentamente, como si fuera un pequeño niño. En otras ocasiones, salían al jardín maltratado, extendiendo una manta sobre el suelo seco y sacando alimentos que Erik había preparado. Los dos hablaban por horas sobre trivialidades, Erik se reía de las ocurrencias de Charles y Charles se recostaba sobre las piernas de Erik.

Durante los días que Erik se quedaba en Westchester, ambos trataban de aprovechar todo lo que podían.

—¿Ajedrez? –Preguntó Erik cuando la noche había avanzado lo suficiente. –El ganador elegirá lo que quiere hacer mañana.

Charles sonrió. Por supuesto, las noches de ajedrez no podían faltar en su agenda de reencuentro.

—¿Trajiste vino?

—¿Qué clase de partido sería si no tenemos vino?

Las fichas se desplazaron sobre el tablero cuando ambos se acomodaron en la cama. Erik movió primero un peón mientras Charles servía el vino en sus copas.

Más tarde, cuando la torre de Charles dejó sin escapatoria al rey metálico de Erik, ambos se desvistieron con torpeza. Desde que el juego había iniciado, Charles se la pasó provocando a Erik con sonidos obscenos y posiciones demasiado sensuales que lo distraían de pensar adecuadamente. Así que, al final, no importó quien había sido el ganador. Los dos celebraron conjuntos al mostrar la desnudez de sus cuerpos calientes.

Erik besó a Charles con necesidad, cinco meses alejados había sido demasiado. Extrañaban sentir sus cuerpos, saborear sus pieles, oír sus propios gemidos asfixiados y consolarse tocando las zonas delicadas de sus sexos. No importaba si avanzaban rápido o lento, estaba bien mientras no se detuvieran. Esa noche, hicieron el amor hasta que se sintieron adormecidos y cansados. Los dos amanecieron sin frío, envueltos en las sábanas, abrazándose al cuerpo contrario.

* * *

Seis días más tarde, llegó el resto del equipo. Para consuelo de Charles, todos se encontraban libres de heridas graves. Se veían cansados, pero también felices de volver a casa. Erik los recibió con un decente banquete, mientras que el resto de los residentes se encargaron de llevar a los nuevos a sus habitaciones.

Las misiones eran una especie de búsqueda de mutantes en diferentes zonas del país. Charles se encargaba de encontrar mutantes por medio de Cerebro y comunicarles un punto de encuentro para que los equipos de Raven y Erik se encargaran de ir a recogerlos. Sonaba bastante simple de planificar y de hecho, lo sería, si no fuera porque habían muchos ejércitos de humanos y mutantes luchando cada diez kilómetros. A veces, durante estas misiones de rescate, algunos sufrían heridas mortales o demasiado graves, ocasionadas por mutantes que los habían traicionado. En muy pocas ocasiones, todos llegaban sanos y completos. Esa había sido una de esas pocas.

Y por otro lado estaba Logan, quien por lo general, iba solo a sus propias misiones. Logan se encargaba de conseguir medicina, alimentos y armamento. Su tiempo fuera de la mansión eran sólo semanas. Traía todo lo necesario, se quedaba a descansar por tres o cuatro días y volvía a irse. Muy pocas veces aceptaba ser acompañado por alguien más y cuando cedía, era Peter o Jean quienes lo acompañaban. Los tres aparecieron horas más tarde.

La mansión se sintió más llena y bulliciosa que otros días. A Charles le gustaba esa calidez, le recordaba al pasado, cuando había niños correteando por los pasillos mientras gritaban o usaban sus poderes.

—Erik me dijo que volviste a usar el suero –Raven se acercó a él después de que la mayoría se había ido a descansar. Erik estaba al otro lado del comedor, hablando con Peter y Jean. –Sabes lo que pienso de ese suero, pero si lo quieres tanto, supongo que debo apoyarte.

—No lo usaría si las circunstancias fueran otras. –Repuso Charles. –Se trata de supervivencia.

Su hermana suspiró, tenía la misma expresión resignada que Erik le mostró cuando volvieron a hablar sobre el tema.

—De todas formas, ya no tenemos más tiempo –Raven sonrió con tristeza. –Cincuenta años más, antes de que desaparezcan humanos y mutantes. Excepto Logan, por supuesto. Ese idiota se quedará solo.

Charles sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—Sabes que no será el único. La Tierra será de los mutantes, al menos por algunos años.

—Esperemos que Logan no se quede con puros hombres –Raven comentó burlona.

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante la idea. Aunque en el fondo, Charles sintió pena ante la imagen de dejar a Logan en un mundo vacío, quizá no todas las mutaciones eran una bendición, quizá debieron dejar que los humanos encontraran una cura para ellos. Sin embargo, incluso si hubiera la posibilidad, sabía que Logan no lo usaría. De hecho, ninguno dentro de esa mansión lo haría.

—Tienes las cejas fruncidas –Erik se apareció después de que Raven lo había dejado solo. –¿Qué estás tramando?

—Pensaba en Logan –Charles se burló, aunque no mostró ninguna sonrisa que pudiera delatarlo. Erik se acomodó a su costado, un poco molesto. –No me gustaría dejarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, será uno de los pocos que quedará cuando todos desaparezcamos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Quieres…tú quisieras acompañarlo? –Preguntó Erik. Su tono de voz era suave.

—No. –Charles respondió con seguridad. –Ya te lo dije, Erik. Quiero ir contigo.

El color y ánimo de su novio se recuperó.

—Hank debería experimentar con las células de Logan –comentó Erik con tranquilidad. —Nos haría inmortales.

—Eres un idiota –le regañó. –Aunque tienes razón.

Los dos rieron divertidos mientras observaban a Logan tomar su vaso de cerveza habitual.

* * *

La última noche de Erik en la mansión llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de Charles. Al día siguiente se volvería a ir, su nuevo destino era Sedona, en Arizona. Iría acompañado de Ororo, Jean, Scott y Peter. Partirían al amanecer, junto al equipo de Raven.

—No pienses más –Erik lo abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando que Charles se había insertado el suero de nuevo y se permitía estar de pie; su mentón se apoyó sobre el hombro de su novio mientras le dedicaba besos cerca de la oreja. –Es nuestra noche, liebling.

—Lo siento –Charles se giró para enfrentarlo. –Es sólo que…

— _Shh_ schatz –Erik lo silenció con un beso sobre la nariz. –Relájate.

Erik se inclinó hacia su rostro y le rosó los labios con cada uno de sus dedos, a medida que cada segundo pasaba, mientras se sostenían la mirada, su corazón se agitaba provocando un agradable dolor que llenaba de calidez su pecho. Cuando sus mejillas pecosas se llenaron de rubor, sintió la boca de Erik apretarse contra sus labios resecos. Ese beso fue el comienzo de una caliente noche de despedida.

Se despojaron de sus ropas y cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama. Se acariciaron sin prisa, prestando atención a cada toque y roce, memorizando lo que no querían olvidar durante los meses que estarían separados. Erik se separó de Charles, cegado por una nube de lujuria, cariño y devoción, observando como los labios de su pareja se habían hecho más rojos e hinchados. Fue una vista hermosa, demasiado placentera. Así que continuó ante la protesta de Charles.

Comenzaron a gemir cuando sus roces se hicieron más apretados y necesitados. Los dedos de Erik prepararon a Charles para la anhelada penetración, mientras que las manos de Charles masturbaban el miembro erecto de Erik.

—No uses el condón, Erik –pidió Charles cuando descubrió que Erik estaba listo para hundirse dentro de él. Su novio lo observó confundido mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. –Siento que será la última vez.

—No –Erik besó a Charles. Besó su cuello, su hombro, sus clavículas, cada grupo de pecas, mientras seguía repitiendo “ _no_ ”, una y otra vez. –Estaremos juntos de nuevo, liebling. Lo prometo.

Entonces Erik puso su miembro en la entrada de Charles. Empujó con suavidad, lento, asegurándose de no lastimar el preciado cuerpo ensombrecido de su novio.

_Huh_.

Charles gimió, encorvando su espalda ante la sensación apretada. Erik comenzó a moverse y Charles apretó las sábanas con bastante fuerza. Las piernas del menor se apretaron contra la cintura de Erik para producir más fricción y sentir el calor que emanaban de ambos cuerpos. Durante los segundos que avanzaban en cada embestida, Charles se sintió flotar en dulce placer. Habían tenido sexo tantas veces, pero esta se sintió diferente, más exquisita y necesitada. Se mordió los labios al sentir que se correría en cualquier momento, pero no pasó mucho hasta que su vientre se encontró salpicado con su propio semen. Erik emitió una suave risa que se perdió en un gruñido, él no estaba lejos de llegar al clímax. Charles tembló cuando Erik liberó su semen dentro de él. La sensación fue cálida, le hizo pensar que estaba completo.

Erik se acostó a un lado y se acomodó para tomar a Charles entre sus brazos. La madrugada estaba pronto a llegar, los dos se dirían adiós de nuevo, pero esta vez había una promesa de por medio.

* * *

Una semana después, Charles comenzó a odiar su silla de ruedas y la facilidad con la que su cuerpo se enfermaba. Los últimos días se había estado sintiendo mareado y nauseabundo, como consecuencia, tenía que ir al baño cada cierta hora a vomitar lo que sea que le quedaba de comida. Los olores también se hicieron más fuertes e insoportables, en especial aquellos que provenían de los alimentos dulces. Lo único consolable era su amado té, el cual tomaba cada vez que salía del baño. Su silla tampoco era una gran ayuda. Avanzaba lenta cuando él tenía la necesidad de correr a vomitar y tampoco le permitía asomarse lo suficiente a la taza del wáter. Era una pesadilla enfermarse de indigestión cuando se era inválido.

—Debe ser un efecto del suero –sugirió Hank después de ayudar a Charles. –Aunque me preocupa que haya sido tanto tiempo. Sólo debería durarte por un día o dos.

—Es una señal –dijo Charles. –Algo debió cambiar en el suero.

—Lo veré de nuevo antes de que lo vuelvas a probar. No quiero que Erik me mate si se entera que estás mal por culpa mía.

Charles quiso reírse pero la sensación nauseabunda regresó a su estómago. Hank rápidamente lo llevó al baño.

Para suerte de ambos amigos, Charles se sintió mejor después de sufrir por otros cuatro días más, aunque la fatiga y los cambios de humor siguieron persistiendo. Seguía vomitando, pero ya no tan seguido, sólo cuando comía demasiado a causa de los extraños gustos que no creyó que tenía. El primer mes, después de que Erik se fue, había sido un completo infierno.

El segundo mes fue extraño, entre sentir que tenía ganas de orinar a cada rato y sentir que su estómago se sentía hinchado. Charles no era un hombre que pudiera estreñirse fácilmente, de hecho, su buen metabolismo era la razón por la que se mantenía en buen estado físico a pesar de no practicar deportes o hacer ejercicios regularmente. Así que se sorprendió cuando notó esos cambios. Quizá era porque comenzó a comer mucho más que antes. Es más, descubrió que su ropa comenzaba a quedarle ajustada.

—Hank, necesito que me hagas unos estudios. Estoy seguro que algo anda mal conmigo –Charles entró al laboratorio de Hank mientras hacía andar la silla de ruedas con exasperación. –No es el suero, es algo más, estoy seguro.

Su amigo suspiró quitándose los lentes con un claro cansancio.

—También lo pensé. Revisé los compuestos del suero y no hay nada extraño.

—Es mi cuerpo.

Hank tomó muestras de sangre y orina de Charles, además de hacerle una revisión ocular. Después de eso, se fue a descansar, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que nunca, pese a que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba sentado o recostado. En esos momentos de su vida, necesitaba del consuelo de Erik, estaba seguro de que su novio se burlaría de él mientras lo consentía de una manera imperceptible. Amaba ese lado de Erik, ese lado tierno que tenía cuando se preocupaba por alguien a quien respetaba o quería. Pensar en Erik, de repente, lo hizo sentirse triste. Sin tenerlo previsto, comenzó a llorar por la ausencia de su novio, jamás había llorado durante sus tiempos separados y eso lo hizo pensar que estaba actuando como un tonto dramático.

Algunos minutos después, se quedó dormido.

Mientras descansaba, Charles sintió la presencia de alguien más, de una mente demasiada pequeña que pudo pasar desapercibida por unos momentos. Charles sintió un extraño afecto a ese ente, como si fuera una parte suya que se liberaba de su mente. Había mucha tranquilidad allí y eso le gustó. No quería separarse de ella, pero la conexión se rompió unos minutos después.

Despertó con Hank a su lado, mirándolo con asombro y curiosidad.

—Hank, demonios, me asustaste –le reprochó a medida que parpadeaba para despertar por completo. –¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su amigo se alejó, se veía nervioso y un poco inseguro. En sus manos traía una hoja de papel demasiado arrugado. Charles leyó el aura que emitía su mente y encontró un sentimiento acogedor. Así que no supo cómo interpretar las formas en las que se movía su cuerpo.

—Charles, esto es…sorprendente –Hank se sentó en la cama. Había una sonrisa ahí.

_Esperanza_ , gritaba la mente de Hank.

—¿Tiene que ver con el suero? –Su amigo se quedó quieto, dudando en su respuesta.

—Quizá, no estoy seguro.

—Sé más directo, estás comenzando a desesperarme.

Hank inhaló el aire suficiente para contenerse sin respirar por algunos segundos. Sus manos se apretaron contra el papel maltratado y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Estás en gestación, Charles.

Silencio.

El telépata soltó una carcajada fuerte que le hizo doler hasta el estómago. La idea fue graciosa, bastante como para contener la risa y fingir sorpresa. No se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Un feto, desarrollándose dentro de él, que buen chiste.

—Lo digo enserio –Hank se expresó con molestia. –Aquí están los resultados.

Charles dejó de reírse pero sostuvo su enorme sonrisa. Seguía incrédulo, así que tomó los papeles sin sentirse nervioso.

—Hank, qué cosas dices, amigo.

—Veremos quién de los dos tiene la expresión más divertida, amigo. –Hank enfatizó en la última palabra con burla.

Los ojos azules de Charles comenzaron a estrecharse a medida que su vista pasaba por cada palabra, número y símbolo. Charles comprendía los términos científicos como si fuese una tabla de suma para niños. Así que él lo comprendió sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, su mente no podía procesarlo, la idea de que esto era un chiste seguía palpitando, aunque cada vez más débil.

—Por Dios, Hank –Charles soltó sin aliento con la boca abierta y los ojos perplejos. –Esto…dios, como es esto posible.

Su amigo se permitió sonreír.

—Tendrás un bebé, Charles. –Hank tomó la mano del telépata y la apretó con gentileza. –El primer niño nacido de un varón. El primer niño del mundo.

Charles contuvo el aire y se quedó en silencio. Aún no podía creerlo. En un mundo donde ya nadie podía tener hijos, la idea de que él podría ser padre, parecía demasiado loca e incierta. Hasta que recordó, la conexión con esa pequeña mente inconsciente y la calidez que le brindaba.

—Mierda, tendré un bebé.

Fue el turno de Hank para reír con entusiasmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he revisado el capítulo, entonces puede haber muchos errores, de todas formas espero que el capítulo sea agradable~

Ahí estaba, la prueba del milagro, un guiño de alegría, un suspiro de esperanza. Charles pudo sentir las lágrimas cosquilleando en sus ojos, pero él no lloró porque la risa fue quien llegó primero. Su hijo, el pequeño feto de tres meses, aparecía en la máquina artesanal de ecografía que Hank fabricó lo más urgente posible. Un niño o niña vendría pronto, de Erik y Charles, dos mutantes sobrevivientes en un mundo desgastado. Una prueba viviente que contradecía tantas ideologías…

—Aún no puedo ver los órganos sexuales del feto –Hank habló después de un rato mientras seguía moviendo el transductor sobre el vientre de Charles y veía fijamente en la pantalla. –Será mejor esperar al siguiente mes.

—No tengo prisa.

Su amigo asintió. La sonrisa que había tenido todo el tiempo se borró y en cambio, su rostro se puso rígido, demasiado serio. Apartó los lentes y frotó el puente de su nariz. Charles inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Hank estaba preocupado, no era necesario leer su mente para entender la razón detrás del repentino humor.

—Charles, no estamos preparados –inició Hank. –No sabemos nada sobre embarazos más allá de la teoría. Y aún si lo supiéramos, seguimos yendo sobre un camino oscuro. Este embarazo podría poner en peligro tu vida, no conocemos como va a desarrollarse y que tipo de cambios tendrá tu cuerpo. Todo esto es…

—Lo sé –el telépata tomó las manos de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. –Hay tantos peligros a la vuelta de la esquina. También pensé en eso.

 _Cada segundo_ , quiso agregar. Desde que comprobó que estaba esperando un bebé, sus miedos fueron los primeros en atacar. Le asustaba perder al niño, más que nada, pero también le asustó la idea de tener que escoger entre la vida de ambos. Charles quería ver nacer a ese niño, cargarlo en sus brazos y consolarlo durante los llantos; sin embargo, ese niño vendría a un mundo que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, él mismo había perdido las esperanzas de un mejor futuro. No quería que su hijo o hija sufriera. Y fuera de ese tema, estaba el propio cuerpo de Charles. No estaba seguro hasta qué punto su cuerpo seguiría mutando en beneficio del pequeño feto, ya que no sabía si era un efecto del suero o una mutación inadvertida.

El telépata estaba asustado, pero no se podía permitir mostrarle eso a su amigo. Alguien debía ser fuerte entre los dos.

—Estaremos bien, Hank –Charles continuó. –Y si algo sucede, también lo afrontaremos. Siempre hemos hecho eso ¿no es así, amigo?

Ambos se sonrieron a modo de consuelo.

—¿Qué hay de Erik? –Cuestionó Hank tomándolo desprevenido. –¿Se lo dirás?

—No ahora –respondió con una sonrisa a medias. –Sería peligroso, alguien más podría averiguarlo. Sé que Erik regresará a salvo, entonces le contaré todo lo que está pasado.

—¿Crees que pueda manejarlo?

—Lo hará –Charles respondió con seguridad. –Cuando él duerme, sus sueños proyectan las risas de los niños. Él aún sueña con ser padre. –Hank lo miró bastante sorprendido, no creyéndose lo que su amigo le contaba. –No te atrevas a contarle que te dije esto. Se supone que es un secreto.

Hank sacudió la cabeza riendo y volviendo su vista a la pantalla oscura del ultrasonido. Esperaba que todo resultara bien para ellos y Charles también lo deseó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Serian meses duros sin Erik a su lado. Meses largos que ansiaba corrieran rápido.

* * *

Erik se recostó contra la pared mohosa, cansado y sin ánimos. Los rastros del humo aún permanecían impregnados en su rostro, así como en el resto de su ropa. La misión se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa, los humanos ya no representaban una gran amenaza cuando sus propios _hermanos_ también los buscaban para atacarlos. En otros tiempos, cuando Erik era más joven, se habría unido a ellos. La razón era simple: luchar contra los humanos. Sin embargo, el mundo era diferente ahora, ya no había suficientes razones para luchar por un espacio cada vez más deteriorado. Todos morirían pronto, humanos y mutantes. Y la única razón por la que Erik salía en esas misiones, era para brindarle un poco de paz y esperanza a esos pocos mutantes que sólo querían descansar y dejar de pelear. Por supuesto, había mucho más mutantes que se opusieron a esta idea y ellos preferían acabarlos que tener estorbos a quienes defender.

Para esta última misión, sólo pudieron rescatar a unos cuantos antes de que fueran asesinados, arriesgándose lo suficiente para que los mutantes enemigos pudieran rastrearlos y seguirles demasiado cerca el paso.

Erik sólo quería regresar a casa, junto a Charles, abrazarlo y ver los días pasar hasta que el mundo finalmente se acabara. Pese a que la idea era absurda, conociendo de ante mano que, en el momento de pisar la mansión, ese hermoso hombre inglés estaría listo para arrastrarlo a otra misión. Erik sonrió con la calidez nublando sus ojos cuando evocó la expresión terca de su telépata. Lo extrañaba más que nunca. Cinco meses lejos de él era demasiado tormentoso.

—Jean acaba de enviar el mensaje a Hank –informó Ororo. Erik asintió sin emitir palabra. –¿Crees que esta vez lleguemos? –Continuó la joven mutante con un desgarro ronco en su voz que mayormente sonaba firme.

—Lo haremos. Estaremos ahí pronto.

Ororo suspiró, no creyendo totalmente en sus palabras.

—Ellos están cerca –Scott entró corriendo al pequeño espacio de la cabaña abandonada. –Jean pudo manipular sus mentes, pero ellos también tienen un telépata, no tardarán en darse cuenta. Debemos irnos.

—¿Peter ya revisó las rutas de escape? –preguntó Erik poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad. Aún no se había recuperado.

—Sí. Él y Jean ya pusieron rastros falsos en otro camino.

—¿Cuál es la ruta que tomaremos entonces?

Scott sonrió con una exagerada alegría que hizo que Ororo y Erik se miraran por unos segundos.

—Un túnel subterráneo…de puro metal.

Un gran alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Erik. Faltaba poco para regresar con Charles, él confiaba en que así sería. Debía creer en sus propias palabras y mostrar la seguridad que estaba a punto de perder. Todos llegarían a salvo, a casa, junto a los seres que querían.

—Bien, nos estamos moviendo.

* * *

Charles comenzó a llorar cuando sintió la suave corriente de pensamiento de su bebé, aún más nítido y estable que en las anteriores ocasiones. Su hijo transmitía un ligero sentimiento de amor y empatía, como si tratara de consolar la inevitable tristeza de su padre. Fue una sensación maravillosa que Erik se estaba perdiendo. Charles habría dado cualquier cosa para ver la expresión que su pareja podría haber puesto ¿angustiado? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Desesperado? ¿Emocionado?... Orgulloso, sin duda. Podía ver a Erik presumiendo las capacidades mentales de su hijo y rogando una y otra vez que Charles las proyectara hacia él. Esa poderosa imagen mental de los tres juntos, hizo que Charles llorara aún más.

Ya casi se cumplían seis meses desde que el equipo de Erik había salido. Lo último que supo de ellos fue por un mensaje de Jean, informando que tardarían un tiempo más para despistar a los mutantes que los seguían. Después de eso, ningún otro comunicado llegó a ellos. Por otro lado, su hermana había logrado notificar su llegada dentro de unos días, lo suficiente como para recuperar un poco las energías antes de continuar con su última parada. Él también necesitaba el apoyo de su hermana, deseaba tanto la compañía de alguien más que no fuera Hank.

Por un acuerdo de ambos, habían decidido que lo mejor era que el resto de los mutantes dentro de la mansión no se enteraran del pequeño milagro de Charles, al menos, hasta que Erik llegara. Así que, cuando su vientre comenzó a hincharse un poco más de una forma impresionante, Charles tuvo que abstenerse de conversar con los demás y paulatinamente, se aisló en su habitación. Pese a que Hank le inyectaba el suero una vez por semana, Charles seguía haciendo uso de la silla de ruedas, era más cómodo y menos cansado.

Por otro lado, su repentina ausencia dentro de la mansión no era fácil de explicar, así que usó sus poderes para hacer creer a los residentes que se encontraban con él en algunos lugares de la mansión o fuera de ella. Charles se aseguraba de plantar las imágenes cada noche, mientras todos dormían. Dejando a Hank como el único ser vivo con el que se comunicaba.

Sin embargo, pese a que Hank era su amigo más cercano, no era fácil hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a Erik. Y eso lo tenía afligido. Charles necesitaba desatar todo ese sentimentalismo que se había acrecentado gracias a los síntomas del embarazo. Estaba cansado de seguir mostrando fortaleza. Hank no podría abrazarlo como lo hacía Erik. Hank no le hablaba como lo hacía Erik. Pero por sobre todo, Hank no era el padre de ese milagro dentro de su vientre.

Charles miró por última vez en dirección de la ventana esperando reconocer la silueta alta de Erik, pero cuando no hubo nada de eso, se volvió a la cama con el doble de cansancio.

Logan llegó al día siguiente, tomando totalmente desprevenidos al par de amigos que se encontraban en el laboratorio con el fin de hacer algunas revisiones. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la expresión estupefacta de Logan, habría hecho reír a Charles hasta hacerle doler el estómago. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sólo lo hicieron entrar en pánico, produciendo que sus autodefensas congelaran al enorme hombre.

—¡Mierda! –Alcanzó a gruñir Logan entre dientes y labios ligeramente separados. Estaba tan estático como lo estaría si fuera una estatua.

—¡Charles, lo estás paralizando! –Hank lo sacudió con la finalidad de que reaccionara.

El telépata parpadeó por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Avergonzado, retiró su control de la mente de Logan.

—Lo siento –pronunció con debilidad.

—Mierda, Charles. ¿Qué tipo de manía tienen Erik y tú con paralizar a la gente?

Un breve silencio se instaló mientras Logan se frotaba la cabeza.

—Yo…lo siento, Logan. Es sólo que… –Charles tragó algo de aire, bastante incómodo.

Puso sus manos alrededor de su vientre de manera protectora, esperando cubrir al menos una parte, pero no había nada que ocultar, Logan se había dado cuenta desde que entró al laboratorio. Después de todo, Charles tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda.

—¿Qué carajos has estado tragando?

Aunque claro, Logan no era el ser más inteligente del mundo y absolutamente nadie, en todo el mundo, podría imaginar lo que Charles tenía desde un primer vistazo. Hank soltó una risa sonora que confundió un poco al hombre alto. Explicarle a su recién llegado amigo las últimas novedades sería algo difícil de hacer. Por el lado positivo, podría estar practicando el discurso que tendría que darle a su hermana y luego, a Erik.

Lo que no imaginó, ni mucho menos consideró, fue tener a ese hombre peludo, alto y musculoso; llorando en silencio, mientras que sonreía con una muestra completa de dientes. La primera impresión fue terrorífica, porque bueno, Logan no sonreía o lloraba. Pero ahí estaba, totalmente expresivo, mostrando sin temor sus verdaderas emociones. Charles definitivamente comenzaría a creer en los milagros.

—Un niño… –el canadiense casi dijo sin aliento. –¿Cómo mierda lograste algo así? –Logan levantó con suavidad la voz, aún incrédulo. Charles desvió su rostro sonrojado, fingiendo absurdamente no conocer el tema. Por supuesto, el hombre se dio cuenta. –Así que Erik…

—¡Suficiente, Logan! No me obligues a enviar imágenes de tu estúpido rostro lloroso a toda la mansión. –Interrumpió Charles cuando los pensamientos del canadiense se proyectaron.

El hombre inmediatamente cambió su expresión, volviendo a sus gestos toscos y molestos con los que estaba acostumbrado a andar.

—Fue desprevenido…es todo.

Y sin más, se retiró del laboratorio con un extraño caminar que parecía que lo haría tropezar en cualquier momento.

—Él está temblando –comentó Hank.

—Será mejor que no te haya escuchado o tendrás una de sus garras en tu cuello.

Tras la llegada de Logan, los días pasaron con una extraña calma. Por las mañanas, Logan se había propuesto a sacar a Charles a pasear por los alrededores de la mansión. Aunque el telépata se había negado rotundamente, su amigo no escuchó y lo arrastró hasta la silla de ruedas. Con Logan junto a él, ningún residente de la mansión se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente y el secreto de su embarazo no corría riesgos. Por las tardes, cuando se sentía demasiado agotado y pesado, se retiraba a tomar una breve siesta en su habitación para recuperar las energías que su telepatía y el embarazo le quitaban. Entonces cuando se levantaba, tenía a Hank o Logan trayéndole un plato de comida. Y en las noches, su tristeza se hacía presente. En las noches, cuando su mente se volvía más sensible, no podía evitar pensar en Erik ¿Llegaría alguna vez? Sin atreverse a responder, recurría a desfogarse con el llanto, hasta que terminaba completamente dormido.

* * *

Raven fue la primera en entrar a la mansión, dos semanas después de haber anunciado su llegada. Ya estaba por atardecer, así que pensó en encontrarse con voces alegres proviniendo del comedor, después de todo, la hora de la cena ya estaba lo suficiente cerca. Sin embargo, la mansión se encontraba sumida en un silencio profundo, como si no hubiera una sola alma en ella. Raven avanzó unos cuantos pasos cortos, confundida y preparada para atacar si era necesario.

—Raven ¿Por qué…? –Kurt se calló de inmediato al sentir la mano de la mujer tapando su boca.

El resto del equipo entendió pronto, así que todos se posicionaron para un futuro combate.

A Raven le latía el corazón desmesuradamente. Charles no se estaba comunicando con ella y tampoco había señales de que estuviera en algún lugar de la mansión. Ella comenzó a temer por su hermano y por el resto de los mutantes. En su última plática, Charles le había contado sobre las bombas estallando cerca, quizá los habían encontrado y de alguna manera lograron llevárselos; aunque, era bastante extraño que todo siguiera en orden.

Ella y su equipo avanzaron al mismo tiempo, espalda con espalda, en un círculo cerrado; sus pasos apenas sonando contra la madera del piso. Hasta que la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de un solo golpe, delatando la silueta alta y robusta de Logan. No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo, Raven ya había disparado. Logan logró protegerse con las garras.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Protestó el hombre. –Harás que todos se despierten.

Raven parpadeó confundida. Apenas había oscurecido, no era lógico que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones descansando.

—¿Tan temprano? –Alex preguntó.

—Culpa de Charles –dijo Logan. –Hizo que todos se durmieran, a excepción mía y de Hank. Llevan durmiendo desde la mañana y se quedarán así hasta el día siguiente.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! –La peliroja levantó la voz con bastante molestia. Logan solo se limitó a encoger los hombros sin tomarle gran importancia. –¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?

El hombre suspiró cuando la voz del telépata resonó en los pasillos de la mansión con un tono desesperado y molesto. Los recién llegados se veían aún más confundidos.

—Pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estábamos.

Charles volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte. Raven no preguntó nada más y se dirigió con prisa hasta la habitación de su hermano. Warren, Kurt y Alex se quedaron en silencio, un poco preocupados, pero lo suficiente cansados como para ir a ver qué pasaba. Tenían hambre y aún faltaba acomodar a los pocos mutantes recién llegados.

* * *

Mediados del séptimo mes. Erik comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería ver a Charles, escuchar su tranquila voz demandante o sentir la tierna caricia de su mente. Aunque había querido comunicarse con él por medio de Jean, sabía que sería peligroso, incluso si ya no eran seguidos por el otro grupo de mutantes. Su misión se había extendido demasiado debido a que, en algún momento, se perdieron en el camino y junto a ello, la mala suerte de haberse separado. La mala alimentación y el exceso de insolación, los hizo confundir su entorno. Sin las suficientes energías, sus poderes tampoco servían demasiado.

—¿Pudiste encontrar algo? –Preguntó Erik.

Peter estaba sonriendo, se veía agitado y demasiado cansado.

—Unos 25 kilómetros para llegar a Nueva York –respondió el mutante. –A tres kilómetros hay una pequeña villa, podemos quedarnos allí.

Erik negó. Los lugares pequeños solían ser los más peligrosos, sobre todo para dos extraños. Tenían que ser el doble de precavidos, sobretodo ahora que ya estaban demasiado cerca de su destino.

Nueva York, era una de las ciudades principales donde se refugiaban muchos humanos. Esa era la razón principal por la que había confrontaciones diarias entre mutantes y humanos, solo logrando apaciguarse por unas cuantas semanas antes de que se iniciara otra revuelta. Los soldados ya no eran los únicos que poseían dardos supresores, el estado se había encargado de repartir un centenar de ellos a cada familia, dos veces por semana. Muchos mutantes seguían teniendo ventaja y dominio, pero ya no era tan grande como antes. Y para un mutante, caer en batalla, significaba ser una futura rata de laboratorio. Definitivamente, Nueva York era una gran trampa peligrosa si es que no se actuaba con cuidado.

Para suerte de todos, Charles había hecho que Westchester desapareciera del mapa. Los único que conocían el camino de salida y de llegada, eran Raven, Logan, Jean y Erik. Charles se encargaba de borrar los recuerdos del viaje, sustituyéndolos por otros, a todos los nuevos mutantes que ingresaban. Mientras que Jean, hacía lo mismo con los miembros de ambos equipos cuando salían de misiones, después de haber salido del camino principal. Ese tipo de medidas los había mantenido largos años convida en un estado tan caótico como Nueva York. Se podría decir que Westchester era el único lugar adecuado al que se le podía llamar hogar. Un hogar que anhelaba más que nunca.

Al amanecer, Peter y Erik retornaron a su viaje. Sus piernas, sobre todo las del mutante más joven, estaban cada vez más débiles. El trayecto por el túnel los había desgastado, puesto que no se esperaban a que este fuera demasiado largo, además de que, sus recursos alimenticios se habían agotado. Tuvieron que pasar días para que pudieran abastecerse de nuevo. Había sido casi un milagro el que siguieran vivos.

Para el atardecer, después de haber caminado por horas, por fin lograron divisar los exteriores de la ciudad de Nueva York. Sólo tenían que rodear la ciudad para poder llegar al camino que los dirigiría a Westchester.

 _Dentro de poco te veré, Charles_. Pensó Erik.

* * *

Hank fue el primero en salir corriendo de la mansión, seguido de Raven y Jean, dentro de un auto.

Hace una semana, Jean, Scott, Ororo y un par de mutantes, habían llegado a la mansión. Los cinco estaban descompensados e insolados. Se habían desmayado tan pronto como sus pies pisaron el interior de la mansión. Charles no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para esperar y verlos despertar, rebuscó en sus mentes la explicación detrás de la ausencia de Peter y Erik. Pero casi todo se veía confuso y nebuloso, sus recuerdos sólo mostraban el momento en el que se habían separado. Pese a que el panorama se mostraba desesperanzado, Charles se aferró a la idea de que Erik seguía vivo, buscando la forma de llegar a su destino. Desde entonces, todos los días, cada dos horas, Charles buscaba ese par de mentes en los alrededores de Westchester. No se había atrevido a buscar con Cerebro, ya que su potencia pondría en alerta a otros telépatas que estuvieran cerca.

Tuvieron que pasar siete días más para que Charles pudiera encontrarlos. Fue la mente de Peter lo que lo atrajo, sus pensamientos eran fuertes y supo la razón cuando se dio cuenta que la mente de Erik estaba débil, apenas consciente de su entorno. Charles quiso ir, él quería subir al auto, pero sabía que en su condición era casi imposible hacerlo.

Seguiría esperando, ya solo quedaban horas para encontrarse de nuevo.

* * *

Erik recordaba el aroma que tenía la mansión antes de que los niños se fueran para siempre. Solía tener aromas dulces, de tartas y pasteles, frutas frescas y flores. A veces la esencia de la tierra húmeda se impregnaba en los pisos de madera, otras, la suave brisa traía el indescriptible aroma de las páginas abiertas de los libros. Y aunque todas esas fragancias se habían degradado, prevaleció la esencia dulce del té.

Charles, su adorado Charles, podía sentir su aroma cerca, revoloteando en las cavidades de su nariz.

“ _Te extrañé_.”

También escuchó su voz, cálida y reconfortante. Había tanta paz en esa sola presencia.

“ _Te extrañamos_.”

Oyó un suave llanto y sintió el toque de una mano tibia. Se sentía real, demasiado para sólo ser un sueño. Entonces despertó tras sentir un ligero dolor jalando de sus músculos y huesos. Sus párpados se agitaron, como si buscaran la forma de volver nítida la silueta que se sobreponía sobre su rostro.

—Erik, dios, por fin despiertas.

Las facciones de Charles se volvieron menos borrosas, mostrando la expresión aliviada y la apariencia descuidada del telépata.

—No eres un sueño –Erik murmuró con un tono quebrado.

Charles negó. Sus labios rojos se apretaban mientras algunas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus perfectos ojos azules. —Estoy aquí –dijo apenas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo acariciándose los rostros y contemplándose. Hubo un par de besos, intensos y demasiado cortos, pero estaba bien, porque ellos prefirieron seguir mirándose, recuperando detalles que pensaron haber olvidado. Ambos tenían la apariencia descuidada, la angustia había pasado por ellos durante todos esos meses que no se vieron. Pero entonces, Erik encontró un extraño brillo cubriendo las pupilas de Charles.

—Necesito…Erik, cierra los ojos –su pareja demandó con cierta impaciencia y calma.

—¿Qué es?

—Sólo hazlo –Charles apretó el agarre de sus manos. –Vamos, cierra los ojos.

Tras dudar unos segundos, Erik lo hizo. Sin embargo, intentó abrirlos de nuevo cuando sintió el tacto de Charles alejarse.

—No me iré –aseguró el telépata. –Promete que los abrirás cuando te diga.

Erik asintió aún sin comprender lo que su novio estaba tramando.

Escuchó los pasos de Charles moverse en una dirección no tan lejana, ni demasiado corta. Parecía que se estaba ubicando en el centro de la habitación, frente a la cama dónde él estaba.

—Sólo…uhm, sólo dame unos segundos.

Había el silencio suficiente para que Erik se diera cuenta que Charles estaba respirando con nerviosismo, eso le hizo preguntarse qué tan impresionante era lo que el telépata tenía que enseñarle como para interrumpir su momento juntos, después de tantos meses.

—Algo más –esta vez la voz de Charles tembló. –N-no te asustes.

Erik no respondió, si antes había estado curioso, ahora se encontraba preocupado.

“ _Tranquilo_.” Charles envió. Aunque el toque fue suave, transmitía felicidad y cariño. La presencia se quedó dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que Erik pudiera mantenerse relajado. “ _Puedes abrir los ojos_.”

El fondo oscuro se disipó. Charles estaba al frente, como supuso, con una expresión inquieta. La vista bajó por los hombros desnudos, hasta llegar al vientre… El corazón de Erik comenzó a latir frenético, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y rápida, una capa húmeda comenzó a cubrir sus pálidos ojos azul verdoso. Erik sabía lo que representaba un vientre abultado, lo había visto una vez, hace tantos años. Un bebé se desarrollaba dentro del vientre de Charles.

“ _Es nuestro hijo, Erik_.”

Sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por su rostro bronceado. No podía ser cierto, un bebé suyo y de Charles. Había soñado tanto con eso, la mayoría de las noches cuando su deseo de formar una familia con Charles lo controlaba. ¿Y si no era real?

—Lo es. –Charles habló con un tono suave que sacó a Erik de sus pensamientos. –Esto es real, Erik. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El dolor corporal no importó en el momento que se levantó de la cama y fue hasta Charles, quedando a unos escasos centímetros. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes de que Erik desviara la vista hacia abajo. Charles tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió hasta el centro superior del vientre. De forma instantánea, recibió una caricia suave de otra mente, era más pequeña y se sentía débil. La mente de su bebé.

Finalmente Erik se derrumbó en llanto y risa. Abrazó a Charles y no dejó de llorar. Sería un padre, tendría un bebé pronto y Charles le había dado eso, todo eso que tanto deseó. Merecía llorar por todo eso. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra y no le importaba si sus lágrimas se gastaban debido a ello.


	3. Chapter 3

El mundo de Erik fue dulce y rosa por un par de días. Dos días en los que no se alejó de Charles por ningún minuto, fue como una sombra, siguiéndolo a cada paso como si temiera que en algún momento, él y su hijo desaparecieran. Durante este periodo, casi no intercambiaron palabras, tampoco fue necesario, el poder de Charles cubrió su mente como una manta cálida y permitió que Erik sintiera las suaves emociones del bebé mientras su mano acariciaba el abultado vientre de su pareja.

—Dile algo –pidió el telépata. –Puede que esté cansado de escucharme hablar.

Erik parpadeó. No sabía que decirle, cómo hablarle, comenzó a temer que su hijo se asustara de oírlo, después de todo, muchas personas saltaban cuando él comenzaba a hablar.

—No sé qué decir –se sinceró, tratando de ocultar su miedo y apartando un poco su mano del vientre ajeno.

Charles lo atrapó antes de que se alejara. Ese pequeño contacto lo hizo sentir más seguro.

—Cuéntale una historia, presiento que le gustan.

Hubo un poco de silencio antes de que Erik se acomodara un poco mejor. Exhaló el suficiente aire y aclaró su voz, hace tanto que no hacía esto.

—Hace años, conocí a una pequeña niña. –Comenzó. –Ella era arrugada y roja, sus ojos no se abrieron hasta que pasó unas semanas, me sorprendió ver lo marrones y brillantes que eran. Una niña muy bella, envuelta en mis brazos, mirándome sin temor. –Erik sonrió, sus labios temblaron con ligereza. –Cuando creció, descubrí que podía hablar con los animales, desde el insecto más pequeño hasta el animal más grande que pudiera pasear por el bosque. Llegué a pesar que ella era una pequeña princesa, tan amable y confiable, riéndose todo el tiempo y ocultándose tras los arbustos. –Su relato se detuvo. Nunca habló de esta historia, de esta parte feliz de su vida. Las pocas veces que pensó en esto, solía llenarse de remordimiento y odio, pero en esta ocasión, Erik sintió una especie de tristeza alegre. Fue una sensación extraña pero agradable. –Un día, ella desapareció. No sé a dónde fue, pero pienso que ella sigue allí, paseando con el aire mientras habla con los animales.

La mano de Charles apretó su brazo dándole apoyo, sólo él conocía lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Erik lo había odiado un tiempo por eso, por tratar de compartir el dolor. Pero ahora, fue reconfortante apoyarse en él.

—Es un pensamiento hermoso –susurró el inglés.

—Fue triste –admitió Erik, volviendo su vista a los ajenos orbes azules.

Charles negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Su mano se dirigió hasta la sien de Erik, y de inmediato, sintió la caricia de un pensamiento más pequeño y débil que le transmitía cariño. Fue como sentir un tímido abrazo cargado de emoción. Su bebé lo estaba reconfortando.

—Gracias –ofreció, tanto para Charles como para su hijo.

En los posteriores días, el mundo comenzó a pintarse de la realidad. Los estruendos de la guerra azotaba algunas veces la calma de la mansión. En esos momentos, el silencio era temeroso, como si todos esperaran que en cualquier momento alguien apareciera para atacarlos. Entonces Erik comenzó a pensar que la mansión no era tan segura como lo había sido en sus inicios. Los métodos telepáticos de Charles y Jean funcionaban, pero no los protegía por completo, no era como si tuvieran un halo gigante cubriéndolos. Después de todo, sólo eran un borrón en el mapa que terminaría por ser descubierto.

Si alguien los encontraba, si alguien encontraba a Charles… Dios, ni quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si pasaba eso. Él no estaba listo para afrontar otra pérdida, no importaba si el mundo estaba por acabarse, Erik lo acabaría por su propia cuenta si llegaba a suceder tal tragedia. Tanto humanos como mutantes, todos sufrirían su ira, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras tanto, no se separó de Charles. Tampoco dejaba que otros se acercaran. La vez que Erik se enteró del embarazo, no fue el único en hacerlo. A excepción de Hank, Logan y Raven; los demás residentes de la mansión lo descubrieron el mismo día que en que lo hizo Erik. Y aunque todos parecían felices por la noticia, él no dejó de pensar que alguno podría escapar para decírselo a otros mutantes. Charles trataba de calmarlo, diciéndole que podrían borrarle la mente si eso pasaba, pero Erik no estaba convencido, así que se mantenía en alerta todo el tiempo.

—Vi a Charles molesto –Logan interrumpió. –No pierden la costumbre, supongo.

—Que quieres –respondió con sequedad.

—La mayoría de las veces pienso que eres un imbécil egoísta –continuó el canadiense sin prestar atención al claro rechazo del otro hombre por hablarle. –Y luego están esas pocas veces en las que estoy de tu parte. Entonces, supongo que ahora lo estoy.

Erik arrugó las cejas sin comprender por completo lo que Logan estaba tratando de decir, así que volteó un poco solo para tratar de leer la expresión dura del moreno.

—Sé más claro.

—Deberían moverse, Charles y tú. Este lugar ya no es seguro para él.

—No, no lo es. Pero tampoco sé a dónde deberíamos ir.

Charles sabía que Erik tenía razón cuando le dijo que la mansión ya no era segura, sin embargo, el pequeño hombre ganó la discusión cuando le preguntó a qué lugar planeaba trasladarse. Por supuesto, no lo había meditado, Erik era un hombre guiado por el impulso, alguien que armaba grandes planes mientras avanzaba sobre el camino. Charles era diferente, un tipo que planificaba a futuro, con una gran paciencia que solía alterarle los nervios.

—Puede que yo conozca un lugar –Logan confesó suspirando mientras sacaba un papel bastante arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregaba a Erik.

—¿El Arca? –Cuestionó Erik.

Logan asintió.

—Hace unos meses, cuando salí por más alimentos, me encontré con un tipo que me habló de eso. Se supone que es una especie de embarcación para mutantes que ya no desean estar en medio de la guerra o que son demasiado vulnerables. Sólo mutantes clave saben sobre esta embarcación.

—Pudo mentir.

—Pensé en eso. Ya sabes, que podría ser una especie de trampa para atrapar mutantes. Así que lo seguí. –Logan detuvo su charla por unos segundos meditando bien sus palabras antes de continuar. –Estuve ahí. Un par de días hasta que decidí irme. Les dije que me pondría en contacto si surgía algo. Sinceramente pensé que no lo necesitaría, después de todo, este es mi lugar. Y tampoco tenía mucho caso seguir escapando en estas circunstancias.

—Entonces sucedió lo de Charles –Erik completó. Su mente seguía midiendo los posibles riesgos de este lugar que Logan había propuesto. –¿Sé lo contaste a Charles?

—Tenía planes de hacerlo si no llegabas en un par de meses.

Su pecho se sintió oprimido cuando se imaginó aún lejos, tratando de llegar por todos los medios y sin Charles esperando. Dolió y mucho, así que borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

—Más te vale que esa embarcación no sea una trampa o te enviaré al fondo del mar –advirtió Erik.

La decisión estaba tomada, si esta era la única opción que tenían, se aferraría a eso. No podían seguir en Westchester, los mutantes comenzaban a ganar terreno y no durarían en atacarlos si concluían que no sería necesario dejarlo vivos. Por otro lado, los humanos ni siquiera dudarían en entregarlos a HYDRA. Y eso era peor, mucho peor que morir.

* * *

Charles se sintió terrible. Leyó los síntomas que recaían en el cuerpo gestante, comprendió lo que le pasaría y lo aceptó. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para cuando sucediera, siempre llegaba de improvisto y en momentos dónde había alguien mirando. Esta vez, fue Erik quien lo presenció y Charles deseó desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en ese mismo instante.

—Cariño… –Erik habló con calma, su voz tan suave que lo hizo sentir como un pequeño niño.

—Por favor, Erik. Quiero que te vayas –rogó. Tenía las lágrimas amenazando con salir. –No quiero que me veas así.

Charles se orinó sobre sus pantalones claros. No lo sintió venir, sólo pasó mientras discutía con Erik sobre cómo debería usar la silla de ruedas. Quizá fue a causa de lo molesto que se sentía o la forma violenta con la que se paró; en cualquier caso, estaba húmedo, sintiendo el frío entre sus piernas y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Además, Erik seguía siendo terco y seguía quieto, mirándolo con esa estúpida expresión confortante. Lo odió y lo amó. Contradicciones del embarazo, por supuesto.

—Escúchame, schatz –Erik se acercó con cuidado, como si Charles fuera un cachorro asustado. –Fue un accidente, no tienes que avergonzarte. Además, no es la única vez que veo tus pantalones mojados.

Para el momento en que Erik terminó de hablar, tenía los brazos envolviendo los hombros ajenos. Charles se apoyó contra el cuerpo adverso, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho firme y cálido de Erik.

—Eres un idiota –murmuró Charles. –Pero no permitiré que intentes cambiarme los pantalones.

La risa de Erik vibró contra la parte superior de su cabeza, siendo más reconfortante de lo que Charles esperaba.

—Tampoco pensé hacerlo.

Esta etapa del embarazo fue difícil. Ocho meses y un par de semanas arrastraron a Charles a una constante de pies hinchados, nervios dolorosos, cambios de genio, exceso de cansancio, el vientre tan duro como una bola de hierro y una interminable necesidad de vivir para siempre en el baño. No habría podido afrontarlo sin la ayuda de su pareja a su lado. Erik le puso las medias y ató los cordones de sus zapatos. Erik le alcanzó sus comidas favoritas, le habló dulce cuando Charles estaba enojado, acarició su vientre y le ofreció sesiones de masaje. Pero más que eso, fue su presencia lo que hizo que Charles recuperara sus fuerzas. Soñó con Erik cargando al bebé, cantándole y riéndose de los hipos. Soñó con una familia, los tres juntos, avanzando hacia un futuro cálido. No le importó si el mundo acababa al día siguiente, mientras los tres no estuvieran separados.

Un mes y medio más, y podrían ver el milagro que ambos hicieron.

—¿Quieres saber si será niño o niña? –preguntó Charles horas después de su pequeño incidente. Estaba más tranquilo y entusiasta.

Erik lo miró sorprendido. Su rostro estaba cubierto con un manto de incredulidad, como si Charles hubiera revelado un absurdo truco.

—¿Podemos?

—Uhm. Hank mejoró la máquina de ecografía. Quería hacerlo antes pero estaba esperando que pudiéramos verlo juntos. –Charles no necesitó de su telepatía para darse cuenta lo nervioso que su pareja se había puesto. Así que tomó las manos ajenas y las envolvió con las suyas en suaves caricias que despejaron los miedos que Erik tenía. –Estará bien. Ya hice esto antes.

—Es solo que…

_“sigo sintiendo que es un sueño”_ , los pensamientos de Erik terminaron la oración.

—No lo es.

Charles no le dijo sobre sus propios miedos. Cómo podría contarle a Erik que cada vez que se dirigía al laboratorio de Hank, le invadía un profundo terror. También tenía miedo de que sólo fuera un sueño, alguna mala jugada que su poder estaba ejerciendo en la mente de todos. A veces, cuando Hank le inyectaba el suero, Charles esperaba despertar de esa ilusión y darse cuenta que no había bebé, ni Erik, ni mansión. Por lo que se quedaba quieto, mirando a la nada, esperando que el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Pero no pasó, nunca pasó. Siempre fue un consuelo confirmar que todo era real.

Entonces, no se permitiría flaquear. Charles también debía ser el soporte de Erik y si era necesario recuperar su fe en el mundo, él lo haría y tomaría todo el optimismo que dejó con el paso de los años.

—Todo esto es real, Erik –Charles habló con más firmeza. Sus ojos brillaron de un azul intenso que delataron su determinación. –Seremos padres, nadie nos quitará eso.

Su telepatía abrazó la mente contraria, sin temor de ser rechazado. La única vez que había hecho, fue hace tantos años, cuando buscó un punto de equilibrio en los recuerdos de Erik. Ahora hacía lo mismo. Rebuscó y le dio un bello recuerdo de su hija fallecida. Charles le mostró cuando ella nació y era sostenida contra el pecho sudoroso de su padre.

“ _Volverá a suceder_ ”, la mente del telépata le susurro antes de alejarse y desaparecer dentro de si mismo.

Erik había derramado unas cuentas lágrimas de nuevo, pero el miedo, la tristeza y la ira, ya no estaban presentes. Había algo más fuerte, algo mucho más grande que la determinación, Erik comenzó a tener esperanza.

Charles le besó la mejilla antes de retroceder y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Raven apostó a que es un niño –el telépata sonrió. –Entonces ¿Vas a venir o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo?

—No podrías hacerlo –Erik se acercó con una actitud engreída, como si estuviera retando a Charles que hiciera lo que dijo.

—Créeme. Durante tu ausencia, esta mansión se la pasó durmiendo.

—¿Sólo pudiste hacer eso, schatz?

—¡Oh! No te atrevas a retarme.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo, olvidando la silla de ruedas, los pantalones manchados y la preocupación. Mientras avanzaban hacia el laboratorio de Hank, Charles no dejó de parlotear sobre lo que había ocasionado durante los últimos meses y fue inevitable para Erik dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

Raven se equivocó y perdió la apuesta. Sería una niña la que vendría al mundo. Alguien tan bella como Anya y que, por lo visto en la tenue expresión que tenía, sería mucho más tenaz y aguerrida. Erik podía verla con claridad en la imagen de la máquina, frunciendo tenuemente el rostro como si estuviera molesta, con la pequeña boca abierta y los puños cerrados. Se preguntó por el color de sus ojos, de su cabello, de sus labios ¿sería tan pálida como Charles o más bronceada como él? Dios, cómo deseaba poder cargarla en esos momentos, ya no podía seguir esperando por tenerla abrazada contra su pecho.

—Está molesta –Charles también la miraba con devoción, aunque él no prestaba atención a la imagen de la ecografía, sino a su propio vientre. Erik envidió la conexión que su hija tenía con su pareja. –Parece que odia esa máquina.

—Aún no ha nacido y ya tiene algo que odia –agregó Raven. –Me temo que tendrá la actitud de Erik.

—Es una lástima –siguió Logan.

—¿Por qué todos ustedes están aquí? –Cuestionó Erik con molestia.

Se suponía que ese era un momento especial junto a las dos personas que amaba, no una reunión fraternal. De cualquier forma, el entusiasmo que sentía por ver la imagen de su hija, le hizo ablandarse más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería posible. Así que, ahí estaba de nuevo, sonriendo como un idiota.

—¿Quieres comunicarte con ella? –Charles volvió a interrumpir el silencio. –No podrá decirte nada, pero sentirás sus emociones.

Erik asintió de inmediato, le gustaba cuando el telépata le daba ese tipo de oportunidades. Puso sus manos sobre el vientre ajeno, tal como lo hizo la última vez y esperó que Charles se uniera. El zumbido que su hija transmitía fue ligero, como si el mar estuviera murmurando. Ella no habló, sin embargo, la impresión de su molestia era clara, aunque parecía estar disminuyendo a medida que rozaba contra las emociones de Erik. En unos segundos, ella comenzó a sentirse más contenta.

—Ella está feliz –Erik comentó casi riendo.

“ _Tú le agradas_ ”, dijo Charles por medio de su telepatía. “ _Se anima cuando escucha tu voz_ ”

Nadie agregó o comentó algo más. Fue un momento silencioso, abundante de tranquilidad. Raven y Logan aún veían la máquina de ecografía con asombro, mientras que Hank rayaba su libreta con apuntes que creyó interesantes. Por su parte, Erik trató de memorizar la imagen de su hija reflejada en la pantalla del aparato. Él jamás quería olvidar esta etapa y confiaba en que Charles se lo recordaría.

No obstante, el mundo nunca dejó de girar y la puerta del laboratorio abriéndose con violencia fue una clara advertencia. Jean entró junto a Ororo, ambas agitadas por haber corrido todo ese camino. Erik apretó con alarma la mano que Charles le ofreció. Por las expresiones de las jóvenes, sabía que no traían buenas noticias. El momento dulce se había arruinado demasiado pronto.

—Explotaron dos bombas a unos cinco kilómetros de Westchester –informó Ororo. –Peter ya fue a verificar.

—No sabemos quiénes fueron –agregó Jean. Erik se dio cuenta que la peliroja estaba dentro de la mente de Peter. –No hay mutantes, pero tampoco humanos.

—Bastante extraño –murmuró Charles. –Dile a Peter que regrese.

—Él ya está de vuelta –dijo Jean. –¿Cuál cree que haya sido la razón para que explotaran?

—Quizá se activaron solas –Ororo volvió a hablar. –Tal vez una falsa alarma.

Erik se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado. Apartó de su mente todo respecto a su hija o Charles y trató de concentrarse en el problema que se acababa de presentar. Para él, era obvio que no se podía tratar de un accidente. Incidentes como estos no ocurrían de la nada, siempre tenían un propósito, más ahora que se desataba una guerra ¿Quién pondría bombas tan cerca de una zona aparentemente desértica? Alguien estaba comenzando a sospechar, eso era seguro. Lo que quería saber Erik era quién lo hacía ¿humanos o mutantes? Ambos eran peligrosos, pero al menos con los humanos todavía había posibilidades de obtener una victoria.

—Debemos prepararnos para cualquier ataque –Logan dijo por él. –Las bombas no son accidentales.

—Jean y Ororo, reúnan a todos –ordenó Erik.

Las chicas asintieron y salieron de prisa.

Charles se levantó con ayuda de su hermana, no se veía tenso, aunque si preocupado. Pero además de eso, tenía una expresión que a Erik no le agradaba ver en situaciones como esta.

—Iré a Cerebro –ahí estaba el mismo gesto que Charles puso cuando decidió que acompañaría a Erik en sus misiones. Cuando el telépata tenía esa postura, era imposible convencerlo de hacer otra cosa. –Revisaré si hay desconocidos por el área.

—Puede ser peligroso. –De cualquier forma, Erik lo intentó. –En tu estado…

—No discutiremos esto, Erik.

—Traeré la silla de ruedas –interrumpió Raven. –No dejaré que uses a Cerebro parado.

Nadie discutió con ella. Erik no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y salir junto a Logan para reunirse con el resto.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar estrategias de pelea. Si alguien ahí afuera estaba planeando atacarlos, Erik lo destruiría hasta enterrarlo cien metros bajo tierra. No permitiría que nadie peligroso entrara a esa mansión. Cuidaría a su familia con todo el metal que sus poderes lograran alcanzar.

* * *

_La calma antes de la tormenta_ , Charles pensó en eso mientras Cerebro se conectaba con su mente. Aunque la comparación correcta era: _estar en el ojo del tornado_. La guerra estaba ahí afuera, a su alrededor, arrasando con vidas humanas y mutantes. Mientras que Westchester se encontraba en medio de un ojo calmo, esperando que las paredes eléctricas del tornado acabaran con su tranquilidad. Charles sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero desde el embarazo, deseó que nunca pasara. Necesitaba que Westchester quedara intacto para que su hija tuviera un lugar donde crecer. Al menos, un solo lugar dónde la guerra no los había alcanzado.

—¿Encontraste algo? –Preguntó Hank.

Raven había decidido ir a la reunión de Logan y Erik.

—No hay nadie cerca. Ni nadie que piense en las bombas, ya busqué en todo Nueva York –Charles se quitó el casco, aún preocupado por no haber hallado nada. No le gustaba este tipo de calma. –Revisaré todos los días. Hay algo sobre esto que me inquieta.

—Quizá si buscas en los otros estados –sugirió Hank empujando sus lentes más cerca de sus ojos.

—Sería arriesgado. Eso llamaría la atención de telépatas, incluso si sólo son unos cuantos.

—¿Qué crees que sea? –Hank comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia la salida.

—Creo que alguien comenzó a tener curiosidad sobre esta zona y quiere descubrir que es lo que se está ocultando. La ilusión que Jean y yo creamos está comenzando a desvanecerse.

Charles se reunió con Erik tarde por la noche. Decidió no presentarse a la reunión que ellos tenían porque la fatiga del embarazo lo estaba comenzando a dejar soñoliento y en ese estado, no era posible pensar con lógica, así que no podría haber aportado con nada. Así que cuando Erik se unió a él en la cama, el silencio no tardó en desaparecer para ser ocupada por la charla.

—Hank dijo que no hallaste nada –comenzó Erik. –También dijo que usarías a Cerebro todos los días para seguir buscando.

Sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación, por lo que, aun cansando, Charles decidió ir directo al punto.

—Cerebro no nos podrá en riesgo –explicó. –Si sabría que es peligroso para mí o para nuestra hija, no lo haría.

Contrario a lo que Charles esperaba, Erik asintió con tranquilidad. Tampoco parecía querer discutir y dio a entender que ya tenía zanjado el tema. Lo que significaba que, era otro asunto de lo que quería hablar. Charles frunció el ceño, esperando lo que sea que su pareja quisiera decirle.

Silencio.

—Charles, yo… quiero que nos vayamos.

—Ya hablamos sobre esto –advirtió con un leve tono molesto.

—Sé a dónde ir –Erik continuó. –Logan y yo hablamos sobre esto. Él conoce a alguien que podría ayudarnos.

Fue inesperado, Charles no sabía que decir. Porque, en primer lugar, Erik y Logan muy pocas veces llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo en algo y en segundo, ninguno confiaba completamente en el otro. No obstante, Erik parecía estar seguro.

—Necesito que me expliques.

—Existe un lugar donde podemos quedarnos. –Erik se detuvo unos segundos pero Charles no lo interrumpió. –Le dicen _El Arca_ y se transporta por todo el océano. Es un refugio sólo para mutantes. Un lugar igual de secreto y seguro que Westchester.

Charles suspiró.

—Sabes que puede ser una trampa.

—Si no estaría seguro de esto no te lo diría, Charles. Me conoces mejor que nadie.

Erik podría ser bastante impulsivo en momentos de tensión, pero cuando se decidía a indagar bien cualquier situación o problema, podía ser la persona más quisquillosa del mundo. Charles confiaba en él, pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo, esa cadena de suerte que estaban teniendo no podría durar para siempre, en algún momento se acabaría y temía enfrentarse a lo que sea que los estuviera esperando. Pero Erik tenía razón, no podían seguir quedándose en Westchester, no después del acontecimiento raro de las bombas.

—Bien –aceptó Charles. –Haremos esto. Apenas nazca la niña nos iremos. Mientras tanto, haremos los preparativos, no podemos dejar nada a…

— _Shh_. –Erik lo interrumpió con un beso. –Tranquilo, liebe. Hablaremos mañana, descansa ahora, fue un día agitado.

Charles se acomodó en los brazos de Erik sin ningún reproche por ser interrumpido de esa manera, estaba sin la energía suficiente como para seguir hablando, por lo que al cerrar los ojos, rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormido. Entonces comenzó a sentir los roces mentales de su hija, tan cálidos y protectores, como si quisiera transmitirle seguridad. Ella definitivamente sería como Erik, una niña ruda con un enorme corazón.

* * *

Cuando el noveno mes llegó, Erik no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Raven y su equipo, se habían marchado hace un par de días para conseguir las provisiones necesarias para el viaje y Logan, acompañado de Peter, acababa de salir esa mañana con la finalidad de contactarse con ese sujeto que le había informado sobre _El Arca_. Así que la mansión sólo contaba con una mitad de mutantes que estaban listos para pelear, mientras que los otros residentes, no eran precisamente los mejores para defenderse.

Sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier tipo de cambio. Cada hora, se aproximaba a la puerta para ver que todo estuviera en orden y cuando Charles no estaba cerca, trataba de sentir las varas de metal que habían puesto a los alrededores de Westchester, cualquier tipo de vibración anormal alertaría rápidamente a Erik.

En esos últimos días, para su molestia, Charles había decidido pasar más tiempo junto a Hank para ayudarlo con la elaboración suficiente de suero. Además, Hank tenía la hipótesis de que ese suero podría ser la solución definitiva contra la infertilidad, si lograba demostrarlo, podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que la guerra llegara a su fin. Pero para eso, tenía que estar constantemente observando cada uno de los cambios que sufría el cuerpo de Charles y descartar cualquier posibilidad existente de una segunda mutación oculta. A Erik no le gustaba que su pareja sea un sujeto de experimentaciones, sin embargo, las cuestiones científicas eran cosa de ese par y sabía que mantenerse al margen era mejor para todos.

—Se siente más fresco –Charles entró a la cocina, sentado sobre la silla de ruedas. Se veía animado y soñoliento. –El otoño también llegará temprano este año.

Era cierto, hace un par de años, el otoño había estado apareciendo a mediados de agosto. Erik había olvidado ese pequeño cambio.

—Te ves cansado –Erik cambio de tema sin saber que decir respecto a lo anterior. –Deberías ir a la habitación, te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

Charles negó.

—Incluso si tuviera ganas de dormir, esta enorme barriga no me deja –se quejó fingiendo una mueca molesta que terminó en un alegre puchero. –Además, necesito de mi bebida relajante favorita.

—Sabes que no puedes beber alcohol –Erik se burló.

Charles arremetió contra él lanzándole una franela que esquivó con facilidad. Siempre era divertido ver al pequeño hombre molesto.

—Hablaba del té.

—Por supuesto, schatz. –Erik se acercó a la hervidora para poner a calentar el agua. –¿Necesitas algo más?

—Estoy bien, me comí los panecillos de Hank.

Después de su ligera cena, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Desde la partida de Raven, Erik siempre se acostaba tarde, ya que tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, esa noche, tan pronto llegaron al dormitorio, Erik quedó profundamente dormido sobre el sofá. Charles estaba sentado al frente, ordenando a su conveniencia las piezas de ajedrez que su pareja no pudo mover.

Se despertó al amanecer, cuando sintió una ligera brisa fría recorrerle la espalda. Miró en dirección a la cama con el fin de encontrar a su novio dormido, pero no estaba, al igual que la silla de ruedas. Erik se levantó con inquietud y antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Charles entró junto a Hank. Ambos amigos seguían con la ropa de dormir puesta, era obvio que estaban apurados y nerviosos.

—¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Erik dirigiéndose a Hank.

—Sentí mentes ajenas cerca del área, así que fui a Cerebro –Charles respondió. –Hay mutantes entrando a los alrededores de Westchester.

No.

Era demasiado pronto. No podía estar pasando, Charles estaba en su última etapa y faltaba muy poco para que su hija naciera. Ellos no podían irse aún, Logan debía confirmar la existencia de esa embarcación y Raven tenía que traer lo que les haría falta. _Dios_ , todavía no estaban preparados para salir. Erik tenía que enfrentarlos antes de que siguieran avanzando, acabaría con ellos uno por uno; él podía hacerlo.

—Tenemos que irnos –Charles lo interrumpió. Era claro que había leído sus pensamientos. –Hank tiene listo las maletas de suero y medicamentos que podríamos necesitar.

Erik cerró los ojos concentrándose en las barras de metal. El ritmo de las vibraciones había cambiado bruscamente y eran mucho más fuerte que antes, lo que significaba que había un grupo grande de mutantes. Incluso con todo el poder que tenía Erik, no podría con todos ellos. Charles tenía razón, debían marcharse cuanto antes.

—Será peligroso –advirtió Erik.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Ororo y Jean se encargaron de poner los maletines necesarios que Hank había preparado dentro del baúl del auto. Charles no pensó en irse de esa forma, sin despedirse adecuadamente de todos, dejando atrás a personas que se convirtieron en su familia. Habría querido que todos se fueran juntos, pero ellos decidieron luchar para defender el único lugar que consideraban su hogar. Westchester era vieja y acabada a comparación de antes, pero aún reservaba la esperanza que Charles había puesto en ella cuando abrió sus puertas para otros mutantes. Esa mansión decolorada, seguía siendo el refugio de quienes lo necesitaban y estaba seguro que seguiría siendo así, aunque Charles no pudiera estar ahí.

—Gracias por todo, amigo –Charles se despidió de Hank con un abrazo. –Prometo hallar la forma de comunicarme contigo.

—Sé que lo hará, profesor –Hank enfatizó la última palabra con cariño. Esa era la primera vez que ambos se despedían sin saber si se volverían a ver. –Cuando se comunique conmigo, tendré el resultado del suero.

—Sé que será así.

Cuando su atención se desvió a Jean y Ororo, ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre él. Las dos lloraban como lo hacían cuando eran niñas, fue un recuerdo cálido que Charles se aseguró de atesorar.

—Cuéntenos de su hija cuando ella nazca –pidió Ororo.

—Prometo que haré lo posible.

—Profesor, protegeré la escuela con todo mi poder –interrumpió Jean casi gritando. –No dejaré que nos derroten. Todos lucharemos por el lugar que nos dio.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograran y no porque tengan increíbles dones. Lo lograrán porque tienen algo que ellos no: esperanza.

Jean no pudo evitar mirar el vientre abultado de Charles antes de asentir con firmeza.

Erik apareció entonces y Charles supo que ya era momento de partir. Dio una última mirada a sus tres amigos y estudiantes antes de subir al auto. En cuanto el motor arrancó, las lágrimas se desprendieron ferozmente de sus ojos. Extrañaría a cada uno de ellos, sus voces, sus risas, la energía de sus mentes.

—Los volveremos a ver –Erik aseguró y Charles confió en ello.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte boscoso del camino, sumergidos en el silencio, luchando contra sus propios temores. Aún tenían que ubicar a Logan y encontrarse con Raven. Pero sobre todo, correr contra el tiempo tan rápido como les fuera posible hacerlo, porque, una vez fuera de los límites de Westchester, los peligros estarían listos para sorprenderlos.

* * *


	4. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Violencia leve y muerte de personaje.

Charles cerró los ojos por un momento. El sonido del auto, la presencia de Erik y las siluetas del camino, todos desaparecieron ¿Cómo decía esa canción que escuchó una vez en la radio?

 _Los sueños son polvo en el viento_ y como tal, deambulan hasta que desaparecen. Los sueños de Charles deambularon por años, trayendo consigo enfrentamientos de los que no está orgulloso y consecuencias que desencadenaron en tragedias. Y al final, todo se redujo a una guerra en la que no había bandos.

Al abrir los párpados, sintió la presión de la tristeza.

Estaban entrando a la metrópolis de Nueva York, después de horas de viaje e inquieto silencio. Erik se mantenía callado, irradiando un sentimiento de protección y miedo que se plasmaba en sus metálicos ojos vigilantes, alerta para actuar frente a cualquier imprevisto. Charles tampoco se animó a decir algo, sus propios conflictos internos comenzaron a hostigarlo, recriminándose el haber abandonado a sus estudiantes en ese campo de lucha. Suspiró frente al pensamiento de que podría haber hecho más por convencerlos de venir junto a ellos. Un fuerte pinchazo en el vientre le hizo recordar que no tenía ese tipo de opción, en su estado y en las condiciones que barajaban en contra, habría sido demasiado peligroso. La verdadera lucha de Charles, estaba en el trayecto, cada vez acercándose más a medida que la ciudad se mostraba gigante y acabada.

El auto se detuvo y Charles captó los nervios emanando de su acompañante.

—A partir de aquí —comenzó Erik —ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Pase lo que pase, ten por seguro que los protegeré. Sólo prométeme una cosa, Charles…

—No lo haré —Charles se apresuró a decir. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Sabía lo que Erik le pediría, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más.

—Por favor… —Erik tomó sus manos, mostrándole una sonrisa triste. —Si tienes que dejarme atrás, debes hacerlo, sin pensarlo. Promételo, Charles.

Su respiración se detuvo. No lo haría, él jamás lo haría. Un mundo sin Erik… no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. Sin embargo, tampoco permitiría que su hija muriera. Ella representaba la esperanza que había sentido perdida y él se aferraría hasta perder su último aliento.

—No permitiré que eso pase —respondió. —Ya no existen bandos, si tengo que matar, lo haré. Prometo que lo haré sin chistar ningún segundo, no te daré la opción de dejarme. Continuaremos los tres, me encargaré de eso.

Erik no discutió, no había razón para hacerlo, Charles había hablado con la misma convicción terca que tenía cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza. En cambio, a diferencia de otras veces, fue besado por Erik de una manera tierna y pausada, como si fuera la última vez que haría eso.

—Entonces crucemos la maldita ciudad.

Charles puso los dedos sobre su sien, esperando pacientemente a que el alcance de su telepatía rastreara las mentes que necesitaba encontrar. Le bastó un par de segundos para hallarlos, justo al otro lado de la ciudad, moviéndose con cautela dentro de un barrio abandonado. Sin darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, les dejó un mensaje claro y sencillo de que estaban yendo hacia ellos y que llegarían en algunas horas.

En cuanto el auto volvió a moverse, Charles se concentró en crear una ilusión, para que las personas que decidieran ver en su dirección sólo se toparan con la imagen de dos ancianos moribundos conduciendo un auto desgastado y humeante. Nadie se acercaría a ellos, porque nadie pensaría en molestar a dos pobres viejos que parecían arrastrar la muerte junto con ellos. Sólo necesitaba mantener ese truco el tiempo que fuera necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. De ahí en adelante, sería más sencillo llegar hasta las afuera de la ciudad.

* * *

El área metropolitana de Nueva York era un lugar de luces cegadoras, gigantescos letreros con anuncios ingeniosos y símbolos coloridos de marcas de todo tipo. Charles nunca había pensado que una ciudad donde muchos sueños se realizaban, podría derrumbarse con facilidad. Pensó vagamente que, al menos, esa parte del país podría permanecer intacta en su glamur comercial, llena de gente y autos. Sin embargo, Nueva York estaba tan muerto como el resto de las ciudades en el mundo.

—Es el miedo —comentó Erik refiriéndose a la ausencia de personas. —Se ocultan como carroñeros, observando y esperando para asaltar a cualquier vehículo que parezca tener suficientes provisiones.

Charles suspiró, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Desde que las primeras guerras estallaron, se había mantenido dentro de la mansión ayudando a mutantes que llegaban heridos y desesperados, desde entonces, después de tantos años, no había podido salir de la mansión. Erik por otro lado, estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenarios, así que se mantenía tranquilo, mirando siempre al frente sin inmutarse. Charles sonrió con tristeza al caer en cuenta que Erik había estado luchando la mayor parte de su vida.

—Lo siento —Charles pidió. Erik desvió unos segundos su atención a él, arrugando las cejas en confusión. —Te dejé todos estos años combatiendo por tu cuenta. Tenías razón, era un completo ingenuo.

Silencio. Charles observó como Erik parpadeaba frente a la confusión.

—No puedo negar que me habría gustado verte ahí, aunque, de alguna manera, me alivia que no lo hicieras —un suave suspiro entre cortado escapó de sus labios, Erik había estado conteniendo ese pensamiento. —Conmigo, sólo habrías encontrado muerte. Muchos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, murieron por seguir mi causa. No habría soportado perderte. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos, incluso estando separados, fuiste mi única constante.

Charles estiró la mano y apretó la de Erik, esperando que él sintiera todo el amor que le tenía. El pasado ya no importaba, las decisiones que tomaron, lo que perdieron y el dolor que soportaron, fue olvidado.

Inadvertidamente, una fuerte punzada en su vientre bajo lo hizo retorcerse. Su toque se alejó de Erik y el manto de ilusión telepática que formó, se rompió con brusquedad. Se sintió asfixiado, como si algo presionara contra su abdomen y su pecho, por más que trató de inhalar el aire suficiente, nada resultó calmarlo. Comenzó a desesperarse, aún más, cuando encontró que su vientre se volvía duro y pesado.

—Charles, ¿qué sucede? —los pensamientos de Erik comenzaron a golpear la mente abrumada de Charles. Desesperación, preocupación, miedo…mucho, mucho miedo atacándolo.

El auto frenó con violencia, derrapando con un sonido agudo y metálico que rompió la falsa calma. De pronto, muchas mentes reaccionaron con violencia, volviéndose hacia su dirección. Los humanos saldrían en cualquier momento, con sus armas supresoras, apuntando a sus cabezas sin el más mínimo de compasión. Y no podía hacer nada, incluso si Erik trataba de sacarlo del shock para descubrir lo que le estaba pasando.

—¡Charles, maldición, reacciona! —ambos se miraron. Los ojos oscuros y llorosos de Erik fueron como una descarga eléctrica. El aire parecía regresar de nuevo, poco a poco, en cantidades espesas que le hacían doler el pecho. —Dime que está sucediendo.

—Mi vientre —Charles apenas habló, sin aliento suficiente, con el ardor raspando su garganta. —No sé lo que pasa, se está poniendo duro.

Dos disparos al aire resonaron cerca de ellos, con gran estruendo amenazador, recordándoles las condiciones en las que estaban. Si seguían ahí, sin mover el auto, sería cuestión de minutos para que los atraparan. Para suerte de Charles, Erik tenía la sangre lo suficiente fría como para actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

—Trata de calmarte y respirar, estaremos bien, schatz. Saldremos de esto, lo prometiste —Erik derritió las puertas del auto para construir un muro de metal sobre la ventana que estaba del lado del telépata. Aceleró el auto, dejando atrás a las pocas personas que casi los habían alcanzado.

Charles hizo lo que Erik le había pedido, esforzó al máximo sus pulmones y se concentró en detectar las pequeñas chispas de la mente de su hija, fue un alivio encontrarla tranquila, complacida en su estado somnoliento. Aquella información le permitió respirar mejor, produciendo que su vientre también se relajara y volviera a su estado un poco más blando. Su telepatía también se reguló, las mentes ajenas comenzaron a ser bloqueadas, permitiéndole enviar un mensaje tranquilizador a Erik, quien aún seguía frunciendo las cejas.

—Lo siento —murmuró el telépata, avergonzado de haber perdido el enfoque y arriesgarlos de esa manera. Habían estado tan cerca que todavía sentía el pánico palpitando con violencia dentro de su pecho. —Es sólo que…

—No es tu culpa. Debimos saber que algo así podría pasar —Erik se permitió relajar su semblante y desvió el rostro, sólo unos segundos, para mostrarle una cansada sonrisa. —Ella… ¿Nuestra hija está bien?

—Uhm. Nada la perturbó.

Sin decirle a Erik, Charles había usado su poder al menos tres veces para crear diferentes ilusiones y borrar recuerdos de lo acontecido, sabía que eso atraería a otros mutantes, pero tenía que asegurarse de que ningún humano los siguiera, sobre todo los que eran infiltrados del ejército de Hydra. El camino se hacía cada vez más corto, pero la tensión por lo inesperado era eterna.

* * *

* * *

El olor de la pólvora merodeó en las fosas nasales de Erik tan pronto se alejaron de la ciudad. Una neblina de humo comenzó a empañar la ventana frontal y las cenizas de viejos periódicos salpicaron como gotas de lluvia sobre el techo del auto. No había rastros de personas o mutantes, pero los restos del combate parecían recientes. Había dejado de creer en un dios hace muchos años y sin embargó le rezó a uno, por Charles y por su hija, para que se mantuvieran convida si algo malo suscitaba de nuevo.

Contuvo el aire, mientras sus ojos metálicos observaban como si se tratara de un águila.

—Ellos están al final de la calle —Charles habló. Su voz sonó entusiasta y relajada.

Por fin, una buena noticia después de tantas horas de viaje.

Oculta tras una pared deteriorada, Erik alcanzó a ver la figura característica de Raven. Su silueta azul brillante era imposible de pasar desapercibida, incluso en ese tipo de escenario dónde los colores más vivos habían terminado por ser enterrados. A su lado, estaban Logan y Kurt, posicionados para atacar, hasta que reconocieron el auto y sus cuerpos se volvieron a relajar. Scott, Alex, Warren y Peter, se unieron segundos después, cargando maletas que contenían las cosas que necesitarían para el resto del viaje.

En cuanto Erik salió del auto, fue inevitable confrontar los amarillos ojos curiosos de Raven. No necesitó ser un telépata para darse cuenta que ella estaba buscando la presencia del resto de la _familia_.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Logan, con la misma curiosidad oculta en su expresión dura.

—Otros mutantes —Charles se adelantó. —Decidieron confrontarlos…

Silencio, lo suficiente corto y lo suficiente largo, en un punto donde la comprensión no parecía ser suficiente para sentir la culpa. Erik se preguntaba si Charles los estaba consolando con su telepatía o si se habría mantenido al margen. Las peleas, siempre traían decisiones duras. Él quería decir eso, pero supo que todos entendían pese a la recriminación que rondaba por sus miradas perdidas.

—Regresaré con ellos —Raven rompió la calma. Sus palabras sonaron seguras. —Lo siento Charles, pero no puedo dejarlos. Debes seguir adelante.

—Lo sé. —Respondió su hermano. Una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios antes de ser sofocado por un abrazo de la mutante. —Cuídate.

—Iré con ella —Kurt interrumpió, la timidez y la inseguridad ya no se asomaron en sus facciones azules. Erik se sintió orgulloso pese a lo poco que había tratado con ese joven mutante. —Llegaremos de inmediato si voy con ella.

—También iré —Scott, Warren y Peter sonaron juntos, igual de determinados. —No quiero sonar presumido, pero ellos me van a necesitar si realmente quieren ganar —Peter continuó, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Alex y Logan no tuvieron que decir nada, estaba claro que no se alejarían de Charles. Después de todo, ambos habían tenido una relación mucho más cercana con el telépata durante la época en la que Erik no había estado para cuidarlo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sintió un poco más relajado con la idea de tener un poco de ayuda extra.

Después de que empacaron las pocas municiones que habían logrado conseguir, se reunieron una última vez antes de que Kurt desapareciera dejando un rastro de humo azul y negro. A comparación de cuando se fueron de la mansión, no necesitaron decir mucho antes del adiós. Incluso Charles parecía más tranquilo de verlos partir, aunque eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos azules se nublaran con una capa húmeda que secó rápidamente. Erik quiso consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que los volverían a ver, pero, lamentablemente, nunca había sido bueno para decir mentiras reconfortantes.

El auto volvió a seguir el trayecto con Logan y Alex, en el piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Erik decidió irse a la parte trasera para acompañar a Charles y cuidarlo en caso necesitara de algo, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que el telépata finalmente se durmiera con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca arrugada en una mueca. La mano derecha estaba sobre su vientre abultado, de manera protectora, como si fuera lo suficiente para alejar todo el mal que amenazaba contra su hija. Erik sonrió para si mismo, disfrutando de este periodo corto de calma, dándose el placer de memorizar, una vez más, los rasgos faciales de Charles; sólo por si acaso, si es que de alguna manera no lograban llegar juntos.

Horas después, con el atardecer dando la bienvenida a la noche inquieta, llegaron a su primer destino.

—Estamos a dos kilómetros de la frontera de Massachusetts —explicó Alex en un tono bajo al darse cuenta que Charles estaba durmiendo. —Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será difícil cruzar las aduanas.

Erik asintió, aún con la vista fija en su pareja, preguntándose que clase de sueño estaba teniendo.

* * *

El plan en términos de palabras, era algo bastante sencillo. Primero, tenían que llegar a la frontera de Nueva York con Massachusetts, engañar al ejército de aduana con algo de ayuda telepática y cruzar sin que les hagan pruebas para saber si eran mutantes. En este punto, pasar la frontera por aduana era más sencillo que ir por los alrededores. Segundo, una vez dentro de Massachusetts, tenían un día y medio para llegar hasta Magnolia, allí debían encontrarse con un intermediario de El Arca, que los contactaría y los llevaría hasta su destino final. Sin embargo, las dificultades habían comenzado mucho antes de que volvieran a encender el auto y continuaran con el viaje.

Todos se habían despertado antes del amanecer, con los instintos en alerta, sin ánimos de seguir descansando y con las ganas de satisfacer sus estómagos vacíos. Se acomodaron fuera del auto, probando de los alimentos enlatados que Raven les había dejado: guisado de lentejas y sopa fría de fideos. Nadie se quejó del sabor y comieron en silencio, lo suficiente como para notar que no estaban solos.

—Son mutantes —murmuró Charles mientras dejaba su enlatado a un lado y ponía los dedos sobre la sien. —No puedo entrar lo suficiente a sus mentes, tienen un telépata con ellos. Pero estoy seguro que no son los mismos de Westchester.

Erik y Logan se ubicaron delante de Charles, listos para atacar a quienes sea que se estaban acercando. Alex, por su parte, se mantuvo a un costado, en caso de que alguien se apareciera por detrás.

—Es mejor si entras al auto —ordenó Erik mientras derretía las puertas del vehículo para que el telépata pudiera entrar. —Podrás atacar mejor desde ahí, ellos no deben verte.

Charles asintió sin discusión. Una vez dentro, el auto se selló por completo.

“ _Ganaremos_ ”, envío el telépata a la mente de Erik. “ _No pienso abandonarte_.”

Eran cinco mutantes en total, no demasiado adultos, ni demasiado jóvenes. Uno de ellos tenía la mano envuelta en cintas de fuego que rotaban lentas y brillantes. Los otros dos no mostraban sus mutaciones, pero Charles los reconoció como un telépata y un telequinético de rangos omega, no eran demasiado fuertes por separado, pero combinados, representaban una amenaza. Por detrás de los tres primeros, estaba una mutante de piel púrpura, bastante alta y musculosa, cubierta de púas enormes y filosas; a su costado, un muchacho de ojos reptilianos que sonreía mostrando una lengua larga y dividida.

“ _El telépata es el del medio, derrótenlo y podré acceder a los otros cuatro_ ”, Charles habló telepáticamente, lo bastante superficial y fuerte para que el otro telépata pudiera escucharlo. Sin embargo, el mensaje oculto fue simple e imperceptible: “ _Es la mujer_.”

Logan atacó primero, desprendiendo sus largas garras de adamantium y dirigiéndose al más joven de los cinco, como consecuencia, fue golpeado por un látigo de fuego que lo hizo revolcarse contra el suelo. Alex lo siguió, apuntando al mismo chico, pero el tipo reptiliano lo detuvo con un escupitajo morado y espeso. Y entonces, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Erik noqueó a la mujer _erizo_ , quien había estado distraída protegiendo las mentes de sus otros compañeros. Bastó un segundo para que Charles pudiera acceder a sus mentes y paralizarlos.

—Duerman —ordenó el telépata cuando Erik lo dejó salir del auto.

—Eso fue fácil —comentó Alex mientras intentaba deshacerse de la baba morada que cubría una parte de su rostro. —Y asqueroso —agregó.

 _Muy fácil_ , desconfió Erik. No podía ser así de sencillo, había un telépata con ellos y era más que seguro que sabían a quienes se enfrentaban, por lo que, no podían haber iniciado una pelea ha sabiendas de que perderían, a menos que hubiera un objetivo detrás de eso. Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

—Hay más —Charles retrocedió en pasos lentos hacia el auto, manteniendo la vista al frente, esperando, bastante ansioso y cauteloso, que el resto de mutantes se mostraran ante ellos. —No puedo identificar sus rangos, pero están cerca.

—Será mejor comenzar a movernos —ordenó Logan. —No podemos perder tiempo.

Nadie dijo lo contrario y pronto todos estaban dentro del auto.

Erik se mantuvo alerta durante los siguientes minutos. Sus manos estaban rígidas alrededor de las de Charles, apretando y apretando hasta que el contrario resopló con un leve quejido. Arrepentido, trató de apartar su agarre para evitar lastimar al telépata, pero este lo sostuvo aún más fuerte, con un poco de temblor que transmitía la misma angustia que él sentía. Ambos se miraron, como si fueran pequeños niños asustados. No se suponía que debían estar en este improvisado viaje, escapando sin saber exactamente a que se estaban enfrentando. Debían estar en casa, junto a los demás, esperando a que su hija finalmente naciera, rodeada de afecto, en un entorno hogareño donde no había amenazas. Sin embargo, el peligro estaba pisando sus talones con cada metro que avanzaban. Erik comenzó a debilitarse con esa misma negatividad oscura que lo cegó cuando era más joven. Tal vez, después de todo, la felicidad no estaba destinada para ellos. No obstante, mientras tuvieran algo a lo que aferrarse, Erik lucharía con dientes y garras para seguir sosteniéndose. Tenía que hacerlo, por su familia y por los que perdió en el camino.

Así que, cuando algo impactó contra el auto, Erik no dejó de sostener la mano de Charles. Su poder fue lo suficiente rápido como para crear un par de ganchos que se enredaron en los brazos ajenos y evitaron que el telépata se estrellara violentamente contra el asiento delantero, pero no fue suficiente para retener su propio impacto. Sus hombros chocaron unos segundos antes de que lo hiciera su cabeza, por lo que el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, el dolor fue suficiente como para entumecerlo y dejarlo mareado. Un pitillo agudo y lacerante resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que el resto de sus sentidos se perdieran. Pese a que seguía lo suficiente consciente, fue difícil hacer que su cuerpo respondiera a las órdenes que dictaba su cerebro. No podía levantarse o moverse, y eso lo hizo frustrarse aún más. Necesitaba verificar que Charles y su hija estuvieran bien.

“ _Erik…_ ” La voz de Charles habló en alguna parte de su cabeza. “ _Erik… por favor_.” Escuchó gritos y voces ajenas que se mantenían al margen. “ _Erik, no nos dejes ir. Lo prometiste_.”

—¡Charles! —esa fue la voz de Logan, sonando poderosa y furiosa. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando a Charles? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? —¡CHARLES! —Erik reconoció la desesperación, la misma que él tuvo cuando le arrebataron la vida de Annya.

“ _Por favor, no_ ”, pensó Erik, rogando, mientras intentaba que sus brazos y piernas se movieran. Más gritos se oyeron, desgarrándose hasta volverse roncos y luego mudos. Él podía sentir una parte de su poder regresar, lo suficiente como para ayudarse a salir del auto deshecho y lograr ponerse de pie. Su vista, aún borrosa, logró ver un escenario humeante, algunos cuerpos regados y rastros de sangre. Arrastró sus pies, adolorido, avanzando tan rápido como le fuera posible. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la característica melena rubia de Alex, meciéndose apenas alrededor de su rostro inexpresivo y herido. Alex estaba muerto y la resolución le oprimió aún más el corazón al pensar en un escenario similar para Charles.

—Lo prometiste, Charles —murmuró a medida que avanzaba por el camino asfaltado y desgastado. —Vamos, háblame…

Silencio, sólo silencio, completamente angustioso. Erik comenzó a sentir que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Si Charles había fallecido, si él perdió a su hija, el mundo entero pagaría las consecuencias de su dolor y esta vez no habría nadie que lo detendría.

—¡Maldita sea, bub, apresúrate!

Erik se trasladó hacia la dirección por donde llamaba Logan, su miedo creció a medida que la silueta robusta se mostraba más. Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca, descubrió un cuerpo recostado sobre el piso. Charles. Logan estaba sobre el telépata, soportando algunas varas de hierro que lo habían atravesado y de los que no podía deshacer por el pedazo del concreto que yacía encima. Erik actuó de inmediato, sacando las piezas del cuerpo de Logan.

—Pensé que nos habías abandonado —murmuró el telépata. Una débil sonrisa tembló en sus labios empolvados y las lágrimas pronto descendieron por sus manchadas mejillas. Sus manos seguían recostadas sobre su vientre, en un instinto protector, como si con ello habría bastado para mantenerla a salvo.

—Estoy aquí, schatz. —Erik recargó el cuerpo de Charles sobre su regazo, con cuidado, no perdiéndose la mirada ajena. —No pude estar aquí para protegerte, lo siento.

Charles negó haciendo una pequeña mueca que parecía triste y también orgullosa, Erik no supo cómo reconocerlo.

—Tu hiciste esto —Charles desvió la vista y señaló alrededor. A pesar de que el humo había desaparecido en gran medida, aún había el polvo suficiente que cubría los escombros del suelo. Muchas barras de hierro habían salido como espinas, capturando los cuerpos de algunos mutantes. Era una escena cruel y espeluznante, pero Erik no sintió lástima por los desconocidos.

—Alex…

—Lo sé —Charles respiró con dificultad, reteniendo el flujo de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. —No fuiste tú. Murió intentando defenderme cuando uno de ellos me capturó.

Erik asintió en comprensión y respeto. Alex era, quizá, uno de los estudiantes más cercanos a Charles después de Hank. Siempre se había mantenido cerca, tratando de ser un mutante del que su profesor estuviera orgulloso, Charles nunca había dejado de creer en él, al igual que en el resto de sus estudiantes.

—Tenemos que irnos —interrumpió Logan. Algunas de sus heridas se habían cerrado casi por completo y otras aún se mantenían lo suficiente frescas. —Estamos cerca de la aduana, es más que seguro que atrajimos atención no deseada.

Charles suspiró, su expresión devastada se transformó a vergüenza.

—Yo… uhm, el efecto del suero se ha perdido —respiró hondo con la vista fijada en las piernas y luego, entrando en pánico, comenzó a palpar desesperadamente su vientre. —¡Erik, debes traer el suero! Si no me inyecto, la niña podría… No, no.

Erik miró con desesperación a Logan quien ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

Con todo el caos, había olvidado por completo proteger el maletín dónde tenía guardado las cápsulas. Hank les había dicho que no estaba seguro de si el suero ayudaba a regular los efectos de la gestación, pero hasta que lo averiguara, Charles debía seguir utilizándolos por precaución, al menos hasta una semana después de que la niña haya nacido. Si dejaba de usarlo, Charles corría el riesgo de que su cuerpo reaccionara negativamente y eso lo obligaría a abortar. Erik se estremeció y maldijo en silencio su descuido.

Después de algunos minutos de incertidumbre, Logan volvió, con su misma expresión indescifrable y con el maletín en mano. Charles y Erik suspiraron todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo. Su viaje aún no había terminado y a pesar de que todavía tenían que seguir huyendo, se sintieron un poco más relajados, lo suficiente como para volver a sonreír por el momento.

* * *

La aduana fue lo más terrorífico que Charles confrontó en los últimos años. Había tanta decadencia que fue difícil aceptarlo. Los humanos actuaban como bestias, gritando y gruñendo mientras levantaban palos espinados. Charles pensó en una ilustración que vio en un viejo libro de historia que hablaban sobre grupos cavernícolas. Así que eso era lo que Erik había visto una gran parte de su vida ¿Dónde estaban los hombres buenos que Charles tanto había profesado que había? Fue como una cascada cayendo sobre su pequeña flama de esperanza.

También había mutantes ahí, formando parte del escenario degenerado. Ellos lucían como salvajes bestias de circo, con sus enormes collares alrededor de sus cuellos que suprimían sus dones naturales. Se mantenían dentro de una jaula eléctrica que chispeaba con peligro cada vez que alguien se acercaba para intentar escapar. Charles no pudo evitar visualizarse dentro de algunas de esas celdas terroríficas, sangrando y temblando; sin su hija recién nacida y sin Erik. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea y un leve mareo amenazó con derrumbarlo si seguía viendo, pero él no podía dejar de mirar, la escena era la misma en donde sea que fijaba la vista.

“ _Entra en mi mente, Charles_ ” envió Erik. Su expresión era dura, ocultando la chispa de furia que estaba apunto de encenderse en cualquier momento. Dudó por un breve instante, tampoco quería lidiar con las emociones del magnético. Sin embargo, al abrirse camino hasta la parte central de la mente ajena, sólo encontró serenidad. Se sintió como una brisa fresca en un campo verde y floreado, fue tan ameno que Charles solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse dormir por el cansancio. La pequeña mente de su hija también transmitió el mismo alivio.

Erik se convirtió en el escudo de ambos dentro de este campo maloliente y salvaje. Un campo en el que nadie notaba su vientre exageradamente hinchado como para un hombre de su contextura.

La telepatía ayudó. Charles no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para crear alguna ilusión, había sido suficiente con desviar su atención de ellos y se concentraran en sus actividades bárbaras. Así que, cuando llegaron a la oficina de registro, nadie se acercó a detenerlos para revisarlos. Charles podía sentir los nervios de Logan y Erik, ha medida que cada paso era avanzado con mucho cuidado. Mientras se desplazaban, pudo reconocer los logotipos de una asociación que siempre había sido una amenaza para los mutantes: _HYDRA_.

Desde que la crisis había golpeado a nivel mundial y los gobiernos más poderosos cayeron, Hydra había comenzado a hacerse cargo. Reclutaron soldados, difundieron su política anti mutante y repartieron armas a cada hogar que los apoyaba. Quienes no lo hacían, fueron asesinados o secuestrados. Hydra se había aprovechado del pánico. Charles sabía que nadie creía en sus discursos, no obstante, el miedo de evitar desaparecer para siempre había sido un impulsor para que se unieran al movimiento. “ _Hasta el último momento, los humanos siempre serán egoístas_ ”, había dicho Erik mostrando su molestia, su doctrina, pensó que, bajo esas nuevas circunstancias, todos lo eran. Y aunque ahora, pese a haber perdido gran parte de la esperanza, seguía pensando de la misma forma. Una evidencia, era él mismo, usando sus poderes para protegerse, cuando podía hacer que todos esos soldados dejaran las armas y liberen a gran parte de los mutantes enjaulados, pero Charles no lo hizo, porque sintió miedo de ser descubierto.

La supervivencia te obligaba a convertirte en un ser despreciable, pero no había culpa en querer seguir viviendo.

—¡Mutantes! —gritó un soldado a la vez que las alarmas sonaban estrepitosas por todo lado.

Charles quedó paralizado, apretando la mano contra la de Erik y observando la expresión desorientada de Logan. Los habían descubierto justo cuando parecía que por fin estaban saliendo de ese infierno. Sin embargo, la bulla se oyó distante, al otro extremo de donde estaban. Charles giró un poco, lo suficiente como para encontrar un nuevo escenario donde unos pocos helicópteros alzaban vuelo y se dirigían hacia el oeste, dónde la presencia de un gran grupo de mutantes comenzaba a notarse.

—Mierda, eso estuvo cerca —susurró Logan, aún temeroso de llamar la atención. —No se queden ahí idiotas, debemos seguir.

En medio de la batalla que recién estaba comenzando, nadie notó que ellos estaban robado un auto. Erik sacó los monitores de GPS y se deshizo de la vieja radio transmisora, mientras que Logan ponía a prueba sus conocimientos de arranque. Un par de minutos después y estaban fuera, a unos suficientes metros como para permitirse respirar de nuevo y relajar los tensos músculos. Las palmas de sus manos volvieron a posarse sobre su vientre, esperando sentir los débiles movimientos que su hija hacía cada cierto tiempo. Ella todavía seguía bien y mientras siguiera de esa manera, Charles seguiría luchando.

* * *

Logan se sentó a su lado, su piel intacta y sólo salpicada por la sangre seca de sus heridas desaparecidas. Charles lo miró, con la misma expresión brillante y acogedora de siempre.

—¿Y Erik? —Preguntó su peludo amigo cuando huyó de los azules ojos intimidantes. Charles no necesitaba ser un telépata para que él pudiera ver los verdaderos colores de su alma. Tantos años y aún se sentía acobardado por ese pequeño hombre.

—Decidió que darme de comer algo tibio y fue a buscar lo necesario para hacer fuego.

—Es increíble que se despegue de ti ¿Cómo sientes la libertad, chuck?

Charles arrugó las cejas en desacuerdo con su eterno apodo. Ambos habían tenido pequeñas discusiones a causa de eso, pero nada había retenido a Logan.

—Lo siento —dijo el pequeño hombre un momento después de silencio. Una suave expresión de tristeza cruzó por su rostro hasta que las sombras de la noche joven lo cubrieron. —Por arrastrarte aquí… si no fuera por mí, Alex no habría…

—Nada de lamentos, chuck. Sabes que me disgustan esas declaraciones sentimentales.

El telépata se quedó quieto y una sonrisa blanca resaltó en su rostro. Charles no necesito decir nada para que Logan se diera cuenta que sus pensamientos habían sido lo suficiente fuertes como para que la telepatía del hombre lo detectara. Aunque tampoco le importó ser descubierto, después de todo, las palabras no eran lo suyo. Y aunque no fue un consuelo lo que le ofreció a su amigo, él sabía que dar las gracias era mejor que eso. Porque Logan estaba agradecido de tener algo verdadero por lo que pelear, algo que no fuera sólo su supervivencia y estaba convencido que había sido lo mismo para Alex y para el resto del equipo. El embarazo de Charles, despertó un poco de vida en sus existencias moribundas. Así que Logan no se rendiría, llevaría a Charles y Erik hasta esa maldita embarcación, vería a la niña y finalmente volvería al campo a seguir luchando.

—Gracias, Logan.

Ambos se miraron, por unos segundos, los rostros cansados, comprendiendo el verdadero significado tras la simple palabra. Después de eso, la calma fue acogedora, como siempre lo había sido entre los dos.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, Erik no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perder a Charles y su hija para siempre, su pecho se volvió a oprimir ante el recuerdo de los gritos del telépata. Aunque su poder había logrado proteger a su familia, también había sido una amenaza. Si no fuera por Logan quizá Charles estaría muerto, atravesado por barras de metal que él mismo había dirigido en su impotencia.

—No puedo dormir —Charles murmuró desde su lado del auto, sus párpados estaban cerrados, pero podía notar la incomodidad que transmitía su cuerpo. —Aparte de que es imposible en esta posición, no he dejado de pensar en algunas cosas…

—¿Es sobre lo que pasó hoy?

Los brillantes ojos azules del telépata finalmente se mostraron.

—No —respondió. —Pensaba en cosas buenas… sueños que desearía cumplir. —Erik no sabía que decir. Antes, cuando Charles tocaba este tema, él estaba listo para refutarlo. Sin embargo, tras las circunstancias, Erik deseó oír sobre esos sueños y quizá, desearlos también. El telépata continuó tras el silencio. —Pensé en un nombre para ella… no podemos seguir diciéndole niña o bebé.

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta entonces? —Erik se sintió más entusiasmado.

—Lorna, significa corona de laurel y los laureles traen la victoria. Ella es una luchadora ahora, pero cuando abra sus ojos y vea este mundo, será una triunfadora. Y sé que lo será por el resto de su vida.

Erik se removió en el asiento del auto, sus manos buscaron desesperadamente las de Charles y cuando las encontraron, se aferró a ellas con fuerza.

—Me gusta. Lorna. Lorna. Nuestra hija —la voz del alemán se quebró y sus párpados se agitaron buscando retener las lágrimas que parecían próximas. Dentro de su mente, el nombre de su hija se repitió infinidad de veces mientras se imaginaba meciéndola en sus brazos. —¿A ella le gusta? —Preguntó cuando salió de sus fantasías.

—Averígualo por ti mismo.

Charles se acercó y su frente sudorosa se apoyó contra la de Erik, su mano derecha lo sostuvo del cuello y pronto, las emociones se mostraron como pequeñas chispas que encresparon los vellos de su cuerpo. Lorna estaba feliz, el color amarillo de la única emoción que sentía le inundó la mente hasta dejarlo marearlo.

—Lorna —Erik volvió a probar el nombre en su boca, más fuerte y con más entusiasmo. La pequeña mente ajena saltó, mucho más contenta, presionando contra su mente, como si estuviera insistiendo en que lo repita de nuevo. Charles carcajeó, sus ojos de nuevo cerrados y las lágrimas escapando. —Lorna. Mi pequeña luchadora.

La conexión se rompió minutos después, cuando su hija había sustituido su felicidad por el cansancio, Erik se sintió decepcionado de todavía no poder cargarla para verla dormir, sin embargo, sus ánimos volvieron cuando sintió la cabeza de Charles sobre sus piernas. Erik aprovechó la posición para acariciar la cabeza del telépata y jugar con los castaños cabellos desordenados.

—Ahora te hablaré de mi sueño —Charles rompió el silencio, sus párpados cerrándose de nuevo, ocultando el color azul que Erik no se cansaba de admirar. —Estamos en alguna parte del mundo, Lorna, tú y yo. Hay un tablero de ajedrez, Lorna es tu contrincante y me estoy riendo porque ella te sacó la lengua después de haberte ganado. Tú saltas sobre ella y le haces cosquillas. El clima es agradable y la brisa es suave, entonces me despierto. —Charles suspiró con aire tembloroso. Presionó sus labios para mantenerse callado, dándose un espacio para lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Erik no insistió en obtener respuestas, en cambio, le brindó caricias suaves que deshicieron la expresión tensa del rostro ajeno.

—Obviamente algo está mal con tu sueño —susurró Erik cerca de la boca contraria. —Tú eres el que pierde contra Lorna, lo siento schatz, pero yo soy un genio jugando.

Charles sonríe y ahí están de nuevo, un par de faroles azulinos que llegan hasta su alma.

—Mi excelente memoria dice lo contrario.

Erik no refuta, sus labios se aplastan con los de Charles con un suave toque y se mueven sin prisa pese a la gran necesidad que florece en todo su cuerpo. Charles ha cambiado levemente su aspecto en estas últimas semanas, sus mejillas pecosas se han vuelto más rosadas e hinchadas; sus labios rojos se han partido en pequeñas fracciones rasposas; su cuerpo ha dejado de ser erguido y ahora camina medio doblado; mientras que sus pies hinchados apenas entran en los zapatos. No obstante, Erik lo ama más que antes y teme que su amor incrementa a medida que las horas pasan. Por lo que le es imposible romper el beso sin haberse asegurado de grabar cada detalle perdido de esos labios gruesos. Si es que algo sucediera en las próximas horas, al menos tendría el gusto de ese bello recuerdo.

* * *

Era un poco más de las diez cuando finalmente llegaron a Magnolia y pese a que era temprano, la ciudad estaba nublada con un gris oscuro. Las calles estaban ligeramente llenas por personas vestidas como indigentes que trataban de vender algún objeto viejo que ya no les servía, a cambio de recibir una ración de comida. También notó que había piezas rotas de Centinelas tirados por los rincones más contaminados y abandonados, eso le recordó que hace unos seis años, el mismo ejército había eliminado todo rastro del proyecto después de que Bolivar Trask intentó usarlos para derrocar al presidente. La desaparición de los Centinelas representó un alivio para la comunidad mutante, sin embargo, también fue un impulsor para que Hydra ascendiera al poder absoluto.

—¿A dónde tenemos que llegar? —Erik cuestionó a Logan al darse cuenta que este había comenzado a conducir sin rumbo.

Charles trató de no entrar en pánico cuando captó el débil gruñido de su amigo, aunque con sus emociones al borde y el dolor creciente en la parte baja de su vientre, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

—Ellos dijeron que se contactarían conmigo a penas estemos cerca del muelle de Magnolia Pier. —Logan habló con su típico tono neutro y aburrido. —Charles, ¿podrías…?

—¡Agh! —Charles chilló al sentir una punzada fuerte que casi lo había dejado sin aire. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, al notar que los otros dos hombres lo veían asustados. Erik rápidamente tomó su mano. —Lo siento chicos, sólo fue otro dolor de gestantes.

Fingió una sonrisa que estaba seguro que ninguno había creído, pero al menos su expresión se veía más relajada.

Otra punzada volvió a surgir, más fuerte y quemante, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se retorciera. Charles trató de evitarlo, fingir que no dolía y que pronto pasaría, sin embargo, los gritos roncos y los gemidos desgarradores salían por cuenta propia. No escuchó las palabras que le decía Erik o Logan, el sonido de su entorno se había convertido en un pitido agudo y vibrante, así mismo, su vista se hacía más borrosa, advirtiendo que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría por desmayarse.

No supo en qué momento o cómo llegó hasta ahí, apenas podía darse cuenta de que ya no estaban dentro del auto. El aire espeso, el humo y el polvo llegaron hasta las cavidades de su nariz, confirmando que estaban por alguna de las calles de Magnolia. Cuando su vista mejoró, notó que no estaba moviendo las piernas, más bien iba sentado sobre lo que parecía ser su vieja silla de ruedas “ _El suero, necesito el suero_ ” comenzó a murmurar, desconociendo si lo hacía telepáticamente o no.

—No puedo permitir que camines en ese estado, Charles —La voz de Erik resonó dentro de su mente como un dulce sedante que lo mantuvo callado por los siguientes minutos.

Sin embargo, emociones angustiosas y pensamientos desconsolados comenzaron a estrellarse, una detrás de otra, tan fuertes como si le estuvieran gritando al oído y por más que quisiera, no era capaz de bloquearlas, su mente estaba sensible y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para levantar un muro telepático. Si cerraba los ojos y descansaba por unos segundos quizá lo haría sentirse mejor, sólo deseaba un tiempo, lo suficiente como para recuperar el control y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

—¡CHARLES! —El telépata reaccionó ante el grito de Erik, de repente sintiéndose asustado y perdido. —Charles, por Dios, no vuelvas a dormir. Vamos, háblame, schatz.

Movió los labios, probando la sequedad del polvo y los rastros de pólvora. Miró a su alrededor notando que estaban dentro de un edificio abandonado, entonces recordó que habían salido del auto y luego sintió el fantasma de las voces gritando dentro de su mente.

—¿Me desmayé? —Finalmente preguntó ante el alivio de su pareja.

—Escogiste un buen momento, chuck, como siempre —Logan apareció frente a él con rastros de sangre fresca salpicada contra su ropa y su peludo rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Charles trató de levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero Erik empujó sus hombros evitando que lo hiciera.

—Nos atacaron por sorpresa, cuando aún seguíamos dentro del auto —explicó Erik. —Así que te pusimos en la silla y escapamos. Logan se encargó del resto, por lo que no sé quiénes fueron.

—Fueron humanos… —Logan suspiró alejándose de Charles. No obstante, este pudo detectar la preocupación que merodeaba por su cabeza. —Tenían buena puntería y se movían rápido, no estoy seguro, pero quizá eran soldados de Hydra.

Se erizó ante la mención de Hydra. Si Logan tenía razón, estaban en un gran peligro. Trató de ignorar el cosquilleo de miedo que comenzó a sentir detrás del cuello. Las voces ajenas invadiendo su mente de nuevo lo molestaron. Niños, varones y mujeres, todos gritando y suplicando, encerrados en jaulas oscuras que se llenaban de pestilencia. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante la sospecha de que parecía hacerse más real. Estas voces, eran recuerdos de alguien más, de alguien que no estaba cuidando sus propios pensamientos. Las voces, eran parte del recuerdo de un soldado que había disfrutado de la tortura. Las voces, pertenecían a mutantes capturados. Charles se paralizó al darse cuenta que este soldado era uno de los tantos de Hydra.

Una bala impactó contra el brazo de Logan antes de que Charles pudiera salir de su ensimismamiento y decirles lo que había descubierto. Otra bala volvió a cruzar por la pared, haciendo caer pequeños trozos de concreto que salpicaron contra su rostro. Trató de levantarse, pero una vez más, Erik estaba empujando la silla de ruedas para llevarlo hasta una de las esquinas más seguras. Le entregó el maletín que contenía los sueros y se alejó de él para ponerse al lado de Logan.

La lluvia de balas comenzó a llegar, todas de caucho, atravesando con normalidad los escudos de hierro que Erik había hecho para protegerse. Así mismo, Logan, que había obtenido un par de armas, comenzó a disparar, dejándole a Erik el trabajo para desviarlas hasta las cabezas de algunos soldados. Por su parte, Charles ni si quiera podía moverse, estaba atrapado con los pensamientos ajenos de este desconocido soldado que parecía estar enviando las memorias a propósito, sólo para que Charles no pudiera evitar verlas. Y de pronto, captó la más alarmante de todas, un pensamiento dedicado especialmente para él.

“ _Sabemos del niño que llevas dentro, profesor Xavier_.” Cómo una pesadilla, el tiempo pareció volverse más lento y más oscuro, la voz de Erik gritando con ira y la silueta de Logan saliendo hacia la calle, se perdieron por completo de su visión. Hydra sabía de su estado y harían lo posible para llegar hasta él. Entonces más figuras mentales llegaron, todas oscuras, mostrándole como experimentarían con su cuerpo y con el cuerpo recién nacido de su hija. Oh, su pequeña e inocente Lorna, envuelta en manos sucias que le inyectaban agujas para analizar el ADN de su sangre. Ella lloraba y Charles no podía hacer nada.

Un grito lo regresó de nuevo a esa realidad no tan lejana del futuro terrorífico que le esperaba. Logan no estaba en la habitación y Erik estaba recostado contra el pavimento, tratando de quitarse el collar que había suprimido sus poderes. Muchos soldados enmascarados estaban alrededor, todos quietos, mirando en su dirección. Charles no podía entrar en sus mentes, pero no necesitó hacerlo para saber que sentían repulsión por ver a un varón mutante en estado de gestación. El soldado que le envió las imágenes mentales, no estaba con ellos. Había sido una trampa para distraerlo.

—¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! —Erik gritó con desesperación, moviéndose como un gusano bajo la pierna pesada que estaba sobre su pecho. —O juro que los…

—¿Qué nos hará el gran Magneto? —Se burló el soldado que lo tenía aprisionado. —Primero intenta detener esta bala antes de amenazarnos, maldito mutante.

El estruendo fue débil cuando la bala de plástico salió del arma y traspasó el hombro de Erik. Las risas del resto de soldados opacaron su grito doloroso, pero Charles lo escuchó de todas maneras. Lo escuchó tan claro y ronco que la ira comenzó a surgir como una lava volcánica. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su familia, no dejaría que se los quiten y si tenía que matar para impedirlo, lo haría.

De pronto comenzó a sentir la contextura de los objetos, de cada pequeña cosa que lo rodeaba, desde los autos destruidos en el exterior, hasta las botas de los soldados. Se sentía como si pudiera moverlos con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Así que movió suavemente su mano, ordenando que las armas levitaran lejos del agarre de los soldados. Todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, mirándose unos a otros para encontrar una respuesta. Charles no sabía si el suero había ocasionado esta nueva habilidad o si era algo que surgió de su ira, fuera cuál fuera la razón, lo utilizó para hacer volar los cascos y las máscaras que cubrían a esos despreciables humanos. Al ver sus rostros, Charles no sintió pena, así que movió los labios con una sonrisa delgada y ordenó a cada uno de ellos lo que jamás creyó que diría:

—Mueran.

Charles apagó la función cerebral de cada uno de ellos y vio, como en segundos, los cuerpos caían con dureza sobre el concreto deshecho. Los había matado y no se sentía mal por lo que hizo.

Sin embargo, los efectos secundarios del cansancio y el uso de su poder, lo dejaron mareado. Si había más soldados de Hydra ahí afuera, ya no estaba seguro de poder confrontarlos. Pronto, Erik estaba parado al frente suyo, sangrante y preocupado, sin el horrible collar magullando su piel.

—Te dije que podía ser malvado —murmuró Charles.

Erik estaba sonriendo, apoyando la cabeza contra su frente. Charles sintió la calidez brotando de su mente, tan nítido y fuerte, que le hizo pensar que estaba en casa, frente a la chimenea, jugando un típico partido de ajedrez junto a Erik. Dejó de sentirse cansando, las energías parecían estar recargándose mágicamente, lo suficiente como para que se pusiera de pie y se colgara del cuello de Erik para abrazarlo.

* * *

Cuando salieron a la inseguridad de la calle, se encontraron con la escena de varios cuerpos muertos, muchos de ellos atacados por cuchillas filosas. Logan era el responsable, por supuesto. Las huellas de su pelea estaban por todo lado, como si tratara de asegurar que estaba bien y en algún otro lado, continuando con la lucha. Erik debía de admitir que tenía un fuerte respeto por ese desgraciado. Así que no se preocupó en lo absoluto por él, tenían que salir de ahí, todavía seguía siendo peligroso y nadie se había contactado con ellos para llevarlos hasta la dichosa embarcación. Además, por los dolores recientes de Charles, comenzaba a sospechar de que estaba cerca de conocer a su hija.

—Erik… —Charles habló detrás de él, muy bajo, tomando precaución de que nadie más los escuchara. —Hay un grupo de mutantes, alrededor de diez.

Sintió el metal vibrar bajo su poder, lo suficiente fuerte como para levantar parte del vecindario. No había estado completamente preparado cuando se enfrentó con Hydra, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a volver a equivocarse, esta vez volaría la cabeza de cualquiera que viera acercándose.

—Espera —el telépata agarró su brazo en advertencia. Erik no escuchó, por lo que varias piezas diminutas de metal se posicionaron al frente, listos para ser lanzadas con fuerza y matar. —Son ellos, los mutantes que nos contactarían.

Las piezas de metal no bajaron, no podía solo confiarse después de todo por lo que pasaron.

—Tu novio dice la verdad —una voz femenina se asomó por la niebla de polvo, sin mostrar por completo su rostro. —Lamentamos la demora, tuvimos algunos contratiempos.

La silueta de una mujer se mostró primero, cubierta de rostro completo, mostrando solo una parte de sus verdes ojos. Detrás de ella, otros mutantes se asomaron, también con la apariencia encubierta.

—¿Quiénes son? —La pregunta fue para Charles, pero el telépata sacudió la cabeza, confundido, al parecer no podía entrar en sus mentes.

—No tenemos el don de la telepatía, me temo —dijo la mujer. —Sin embargo, uno de nosotros tiene el don de bloquear cualquier poder. Así que deberías bajar ese metal, no nos sentimos cómodos cuando somos amenazados.

Erik no tuvo otra alternativa más que dejar que las piezas cayeran sobre el piso. Charles se puso a su lado, mostrando su actual estado. La mujer se acercó, bastante lento y en silencio. Erik notó la sorpresa asomándose en la sombra de sus ojos.

—Así que es verdad —ella volvió a hablar. —Pensé que era un sueño estúpido…

—No lo es —Erik interrumpió más para confirmárselo él mismo.

—No… por supuesto que no —la mutante se quedó a un metro de distancia, mirando hacia Charles por unos segundos antes de volverse al resto de su grupo y mover la cabeza asertivamente. —Soy Irene, por cierto. Es un gusto volver a verlos. Por favor, síganme, este lugar se volverá de nuevo peligroso.

Erik no preguntó si se habían visto antes, por alguna razón, le pareció más conveniente no hacerlo, algo dentro de él le decía que se pondría ansioso si conocía la respuesta. Por lo que prefirió mantenerse en la ignorancia.

Charles le tomó de la mano, antes de que intercambiaran una breve mirada y caminaran detrás del grupo de mutantes. Fueron por un callejón ligeramente oscuro que se sentía más gélido que en otras áreas. La brisa chocó contra su rostro, trayendo el olor salado del mar consigo y acariciándolo con pequeños granos de arena. Cuando la niebla gris desapareció casi por completo, enfrentó la imagen de un mar extenso y tranquilo. Un muelle se extendía a lo largo, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al final, los esperaba un pequeño bote con espacio reducido. Erik comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que ahí sólo podían ir dos personas, lo que podía significar que Charles sería separado de su lado.

—Es para ustedes —habló Irene bastante calmada. —Nosotros no podemos ir, nuestro trabajo está aquí. La embarcación los está esperando, sólo asegúrense de ir hacia el sur.

Se sintió más tranquilo, no estaba seguro de si habría podido aguantar ver a Charles partir junto a un extraño. Ambos se acomodaron dentro del bote y fueron empujados por un leve movimiento de viento que pareció proceder de alguno de los otros mutantes. A medida que el bote se alejaba, Erik comenzó a sentir la verdadera calma. Por fin lejos, a salvo de todos, aislados en su pequeña embarcación que los llevaría a un futuro menos oscuro.

—Estás sangrando —Charles le habló con pánico y Erik desvió su atención a la esquina de su hombro derecho. —Necesitamos hacer presión, ayúdame a romper la tela de mi suéter…

La sensación de dolor recién comenzó a llegar, durante todo ese tiempo había estado adormecido, más atento al bienestar de Charles y su hija que al suyo mismo. Sin embargo, pese a la quemadura que punzaba en su hombro, no pudo evitar sonreír y carcajear con el corazón oprimido. Pasaron por tanto y estuvieron al borde de la muerte en tres ocasiones, y todo se reducía a una bala y una linda expresión preocupada de su telépata.

—Estoy bien, schatz. Sólo estoy un poco soñoliento… —Los ojos increíblemente azules de Charles lo observaron minuciosos, no creyendo en lo que acababa de decir y siendo insistentes. Erik suspiró. —Bien, presionaré más. —Rompió la tela de su propia manga sucia y la estiró de una forma que pareciera que era una venda, cuando se cercioró de que estaba lista, la extendió hacia Charles. —Ponla por mí, profesor.

El telépata puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó un poco más a Erik teniendo cuidado de mantener el balance del bote.

Minutos más tarde y con la sangre escapando un poco menos, Erik atrajo a Charles hacia su cuerpo, lo abrazó de la forma en la que solía abrazarlo cuando estaban en Westchester, sobre la cama, desnudos y sudorosos, mirando hacia el techo alto de la habitación; aunque ahora miraban hacia un cielo gris y oscuro. Mantuvieron el silencio, no era necesario decir nada, Charles proyectaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos con libertad y Erik hacía lo mismo. Con el paso de los minutos, comenzó a sentir la pesadez del cansancio, un adormecimiento que hizo que su vista se nublara. Comenzó a sentirse más liviano, como si estuviera flotando en una piscina cálida y tranquila. No sintió el frío de la brisa marina, ni el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Erik? —Charles se oía lejano, como si le hablara desde otro lado. —Podrías… ¿podrías cantarle a Lorna?

Lorna, su niña.

La sonrisa en su rostro crecía mientras imaginaba como reiría. Erik no solía cantar, es más, había olvidado como hacerlo, pero si se trataba de su hija, haría cualquier cosa inimaginable. Se apegó más al cuerpo de Charles y su visión se perdió en la sombra gris de las nubes. Aclaró su voz y recordó las letras de una vieja canción que solía recordarle al telépata.

_Once there was a way  
To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way  
To get back home_

Erik pensó en la mansión, en cada dormitorio y en cada aula. Alguna vez hubo niños allí, jugando, riendo, llorando y enojándose. Ocasionalmente Ororo pasaba para regañarlo o para unírseles, otras, era Peter el que incentivaba al desorden y entonces llegaba Hank, tan aburrido como siempre, mostrando sus colmillos y su pelaje azul para asustar a todos. Alex se reía con escándalo, mientras Scott se alejaba para acercarse a Jean, quien leía un libro ya desgastado. Charles estaría en su oficina, revisando documentos que sólo él se animaba a comprender, Raven se despediría para ir a entrenar con los más jóvenes. Entonces Erik entraría, pensando en quedarse, en compartir esa entusiasmada vida junto a su Charles. Los dos jugarían hasta que la botella de vino se encontrara vacía y entonces Erik se iría. Aunque esta vez, mientras entonaba la palabra “ _home_ ” decidió que se quedaría.

 _Sleep, pretty Darling_  
Do not cry  
And I Will sing a lullaby

Ahora pensó en Lorna, en la sensación de sus emociones que llegaban a él gracias a la telepatía de Charles. Pensó en la vida que podría tener con ella, en una vida dónde no se escondería y no sería otra persona, en una dónde el hombre que siempre amó le estaría haciendo compañía. Erik la cargaría, le mostraría el mundo y la cuidaría. Cantaría para ella, como lo hacía ahora, en alguna parte del mar, aislados de la guerra bulliciosa. También le contaría cuentos, historias dónde los mutantes eran héroes. Luego la llevaría a la cama para conciliar su sueño, hasta que Charles lo llamaría y se vería obligado a separarse de ella. Su Charles. Contaba las horas para recostarse a su lado, observarle el rostro y contarle las pecas rosadas.

— _No duermas._

Pero el durmió, soñando con una mansión vieja, flores de colores, camas cálidas y risas contagiosas. Él durmió, ajeno a los sollozos del telépata.

* * *

Charles gritaba. Erik podía oírlo en la oscuridad. Trató de encontrarlo y llamarlo, sin embargo, él no respondió. Estaba desesperado, dando vueltas y avanzando sin ningún éxito de encontrar rastros del telépata. Por un momento, el silencio fue su único compañero, demasiado largo y tenso, martillando sus emociones negativas.

Charles volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacerle temblar de miedo.

Un segundo después, Erik despertó.

Estaba postrado sobre una cama estrecha que apenas sostenía la punta de sus pies. Podía oler los rastros de medicina y alcohol. Miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar en el que estaba, un techo y paredes de madera fue lo único que vio, aparte de la mesita donde reposaba una fuente con trapos húmedos y agua. Trató de levantarse, aún con las náuseas revolviendo dentro de su estómago, pero se volvió a recostar tan pronto sintió el pinchazo expandiéndose por todo su brazo. Gimió adolorido, apretando los dientes para apaciguar su queja.

Otro grito, mucho más claro que en su sueño, acompañado de voces que recién llegaban hasta sus oídos. Charles. Era él, de eso estaba seguro.

No le importó el fuerte tirón que sintió por todo su cuerpo cuando finalmente se puso de pie, ni lo descoordinado que caminaba mientras se apoyaba de las paredes. Su único objetivo fue llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos del telépata, en la habitación continua, y averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente, los latidos de su corazón se sintieron frenar apenas cruzó la puerta, quedó sin aliento y se volvió mudo. Su expresión rígida se ablandó tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento se le caería la cara. Al frente, recostado en una cama, estaba Charles, bastante rojo y agitado, empapado con sudor. Y en sus brazos, envuelta con una tela blanca y llorando agudamente, encontró a una bella niña. Erik se acercó, ajeno a la mirada tierna que Charles le dedicaba. Se sentó sobre la cama, al lado del agotado telépata y estiró el brazo hasta que sus dedos rozaron las mejillas rojas de Lorna. Sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad que le hizo retroceder asustado, no había deseado lastimarla. Así que levantó la vista buscando consuelo en los azulados ojos de Charles, pero, en cambio, sólo encontró cariño en ellos.

Sin que fuera necesario las palabras, Charles pasó el pequeño cuerpo de la tierna llorona a los brazos de su otro padre. Erik aguantó la respiración cuando la sostuvo y se encontró directamente con el rostro lacrimoso de su hija. Aún no había señales de cómo eran el color de sus ojos, aunque no necesitó verlos para saber que eran tan hermosos como los de Charles. Aparte de su rostro arrugado, su nariz ñata y roja, Erik descubrió la ligera capa de cabello verde cubriendo su pequeña cabeza. Estaba claro que ella poseía el gen mutante, y fuera cual fuera su mutación, estaba seguro que Lorna sería magnifica y bella.

No obstante, su corazón no dejó de doler un poco al seguir oyendo el agudo llanto de su pequeña, por lo que la meció con delicadeza, mientras sus labios susurraban la misma canción vieja que le cantó en el bote.

 _Golden slumbers_ __  
Fill your eyes  
Smiles await you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Y a medida que Erik cantaba para su pequeña, la presencia de mutantes que, él no había notado que estaban dentro de la habitación, comenzó a crecer, todos atraídos por los llantos que se debilitaban ante la voz acogedora de su padre. La escena llamó tanto la atención que nadie escuchó el intercomunicador anunciando que un grupo de mutantes había tomado la casa blanca para dar grandes noticias, el nombre de Hank Mcvoy resaltó con su nuevo título importante. Aunque quizá, el hombre corpulento y peludo cerca de la puerta, había sido el único que prestó algo de atención.

Erik dejó de cantar para encontrarse con los labios hinchados de Charles, nadie sabía que ambos estaban comunicándose telepáticamente, compartiendo sueños que tratarían de hacer reales y promesas nuevas que estaban dispuestos a cumplir a cualquier precio. Su beso fue corto, no obstante, selló un futuro más prometedor.

En un mundo acabado dónde los niños habían dejado de nacer, Charles fue una luz de esperanza, Erik una vara firme y Lorna un gran destello. Sin que ellos lo supieran, el mundo volvió a iniciar a paso lento.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final de esta aventura. Quiero agradecer a mi madre por no arrojarme una chancla cuando me encontraba escribiendo en la laptop en lugar de hacer mis deberes y también a mis hermanos por mantenerse callados a lo largo de estas semanas (?) okno. Siendo más seria, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que apoyaron esta historia, muchas gracias por leer~ Quizá no parezca, pero soy nueva en este hermoso fandom, por lo que cuando comencé a escribir esto, no conocía lo suficiente bien a Charles y Erik :c prometo que estoy mejorando <3
> 
> Oh si, este capítulo fue bastante largo, también lo siento por eso. Sin darme cuenta, ya había pasado el límite de palabras que me establecí :c igual espero haber logrado mi objetivo de emocionarlas, aunque sea un poco uwu
> 
> Finalmente, por si hubo personas que no lo identificaron, la canción que Erik le canta a Lorna es Golden Slumbers de The Beatles. Al inicio también hubo una leve referencia a Dust in the wind de Kansas~ 
> 
> Eso es todo. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
